The Academy's New Phantom
by WordSmyth
Summary: Danny is an ancient king of the Ghost Zone. Clockwork and Vlad team up to send him away. But where to? To school.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! WordSmyth here. I'm writing this as a sort of prologue to a chapter in my other story, To Raze and Raise. You might want to read that first to get the background or you can just read the 4th chapter, The Interrogation That Never Happened to get the gist of it.**

**Just a warning. It might take me a while to update. My sister always manages to scam me out of my time on the computer.**

"I can't believe I'm going to a private school now." says Tsukune as he walked down to the local bus stop. After a few minutes of twiddling his thumbs and swinging his feet the bus arrives. He stands up and gets onto the bus.

"Is this the bus to Yokai Academy?" he asked,

"Sure is kid. Now sit down and look happy. I've got the big man coming on next and I walk to look good for him."

"Okay then. Thanks for the ride." He responds, receiving only a soft grunt in response

I go back to the middle of the seats and sit down and lay my head back.

"I taste butterflies!" mumbles Tsukune as he is jolted awake by the sudden stop as the bus picks up another person. He quickly sits up and wipes off the drool on his chin, remembering what the driver said. The doors open and a tall boy with black hair and a scar going from behind his ear along his jaw line and terminating on his chin. He stands next to the driver as the doors close. The bus accelerates, slamming Tsukune into his seat but the boy is left unaffected.

"So John, how is it going here?"

"Just fine sir, I really want so say thanks again for allowing me the chance to do this again."

"Its fine John. I'm just glad you decided to ask first."

"Well, sir. I would suggest you take your seat now, it's going to be a little while."

"Sure thing John."

The boy turns towards me to walk down the aisle and I see his eyes. Blue as the sky but with a certain hidden depth and limitless knowledge. He passes and goes to lie down on the bench seat in the back.

"Goodbye John, say hi to the missus."

"Will do sir."

"Just call me Danny"

"Will do, Danny"

I walk away from the bus as it pulls back into the portal leading away from the school grounds that he has been forced to inhabit for the next four years, all because Vlad and Clockwork worked together.

**"Daniel, you're going to school." Says Vlad as he walks into the lab, which was in use by Danny.**

**"WHAT!?"**

**"You're. Going. To. School."**

**"Okay. WHY!?"**

**"Because-"**

**"Because it is what's best for you right now, Daniel. It is the most preferable turn for you to take." States clockwork as the ghost open a portal into the lab behind Vlad.**

**"You're spending all of your time down here. Working on who knows what."**

**"Its an upgrade for BUTLER if you must ask."**

**"Okay. But, you've gotten more and more introverted and emotionless. I haven't seen you smile in a month. And you've been all but ignoring Daine as well."**

**"My apologies if it would appear that way, but I'm just simply busy."**

**"You're still gong to school!" The Ghost and Half Ghost say in sync with one another.**

I sigh and continue down the path and watch a bike shoot past and collide with the other kid on the bus with Driver John. Just as he passes them he sees the girl take a bite out of the kids neck.

'Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning.'

He continues down the walkway and watches as the academy appears on the horizon.

Danny finally arrived at the school and quickly finds his way to the headmasters room. He opens the door to see a dark room, even with his advanced senses, after a second he can make out a collection of skulls and decorative candles.

"Come in, Daniel. I have been waiting for you."

"Hello Tenmei, I see that your school is doing well. Although you might have slipped up. You let a human get past."

"I know about him. I am hoping he might be an ambassador of sorts to aid in the reintroduction program."

"Well you might want to try again, I saw him being taken down by a pinkette vampire on the way here. From the look on his face he's going to run all the way home."

"I suppose so. Its too bad. I'll just try again next year. Now, about your schedule. The Timekeeper informed me of your, ahem, occupation."

"Yes, I was hoping I could have a free hour incase I am needed?"

"Normally I wouldn't be doing this, but, seeing as you are royalty I suppose I wall allow it."

"Thank you sir. If there is nothing else I will be taking my leave. But, before I go. How is John working out? Nothing bad to report?"

"Nothing bad in the least. He is doing perfectly."

"Well, driving is his obsession." Says Danny as he leaves the dark room.

"Hello class. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I am your homeroom teacher. As you all know this school was founded to assist monster like yourselves to coexist secretly and safely with the humans."

"I don't see why we can't just eat all of those puny humans. Except for the pretty girls. I have a better use for them." interrupts a student near Danny as he licks his lips with a long forked tongue.

"As I was saying, there is a barrier placed over the entire school grounds to keep any humans from getting in."

"What if one somehow managed to get in?" asked a decidedly average student in the center of the class.

"well they would be killed. Any other questions?"

After a moment of silence she looks down to the sheet with the names of all the students when she suddenly remembers something.

"Oh! I just remembered. We have a new student in class with us this year. He comes all the way from America. His name is Daniel Fenton. Daniel, could you please come up and introduce yourself?"

Danny gets up and walks towards the front of the classroom and turns to face all of them.

"Greetings, my name is Danny Fenton." Danny monotones to the class.

"Anything else Danny?"

"Nothing of importance Miss Nekonome."

"Well alright. Oh! One more thing. Apparently there is someone of royalty in the freshman class. Unfortunately the headmaster is being a bit stingy with the details. All I have heard is that he is king to a very large, yet relatively unknown, country."

The entire class except for Danny begins whispering back and forth about who the royal freshman might be. After a moment Danny senses someone coming down the hallway. Suddenly the door slams open to reveal the girl who had attempted to make a meal out of the human boy earlier in the day. She apologizes for being late when her eyes suddenly rest on the very same boy from earlier.

"TSUKUNE! I'm so flat were in class together!" she shouts a she rushes over and catches him in a big hug, instantly making all of the boys and a few of the girls jealous.

After a short conversation between the two the class returns to relative normality.

_'Its been a while since I last had Fuji Plum Juice.'_ I think to myself as I grab the drink from the machine. I walk over to a column and open the can and take a drink when Tsukune and Moka walk by on their way to the machine as well. They get their drinks then go over to sit together on a bench and talk. After a while I notice the kid who mentioned eating humans in class walk over to them.

"Hey there sexy. I hear your name is Moka Akashiya." Says Saizou Komiya, who has Tsukune by his throat as he finishes speaking

"So Tell me what a hot chick like you is doing with an idiot like him. I mean, come on." He says, throwing Tsukune into the vending machine.

"Tsukune!" Shouts Moka as she runs towards him but is stopped by Saizou's hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you come and hang out with me babe?"

"No way, jerk!" She runs over to check on Tsukune.

A can rolls towards his feet and his tongue rolls down and pulls it toward his mouth where it is crushed in his mouth. Moka walks Tsukune over to the stairs to the roof and I walk over to the boy.

"I would suggest you be careful with those two."

"What was that, new meat?"

"I said 'I would suggest you be careful with those two' you imbecile."

"What was that?"

"nothing, nothing. Ogre."

He stiffens and slowly looks at me, or where I used to be, seeing as I had teleported to the roof with Moka and Tsukune and get there just in time to see Tsukune shouting at her down on the main grounds and then running off with Moka trailing behind after a moment or so.

_'Well, I might as well follow. Sounds like he's leaving and I could call Driver John for him.'_

I follow Moka for a while until Saizou appears from behind a tree.

"Where are you going babe?" He asks her.

"Sorry, but I'm busy right now."

Saizou chuckles a bit before he responds.

"How about you get busy with my true form!" he says in a guttural tone as he take on the form of his ogre self. He Laughs as Moka Backs away from his now utterly disgusting body, which consisted of a carapace with visible muscles underneath. He unfurls his tongue and lashes out at Moka, catching her by her calf and throwing her around for a few minutes.

"Let her go!" I shout from behind him. He releases her and turns to look at me with his tongue lolling out like and overheated dog.

"What was that kid?" He growls at me.

"Not now boy. I'll be getting to you in a moment." I say as I walk past him to help Moka up. I grasp her elbow and gently lift her up, but when she was halfway there Saizou's tongue lashed out and knocked her down again. I attempt to catch her but only succeed in breaking the cross off of her chocker. Suddenly there is a bright light and the color drains from her hair as her bust and rear swell slightly. I sense an immense aura of demonic power. I look over to see that Saizou has sensed it as well. She growls and starts advancing on him but I put my arm out at the last second to stop her. I return the rosary to her.

"Here. My apologies. I hope this can be fixed. Now, would you allow me the honor of beating this brute for you."

"Do you think your better than me?" She growled out.

"Now at all ma'am. I was watching from over there," I gesture off to the forest. "And I cant stand it when a boy thinks he is superior to a woman. As an equalist, sexism is intensely irritating and he just added to an already bad day."

After a moment of pondering she comes up with my answer.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you milady." I bow at the waist then turn on my heels to face the Ogre, a malevolent grin plastered on my face. He swallows his fear and lets loose a wordless cry of challenge as he charges at me. Once he is close enough I let a quick jab fly from my right arm, knocking the breath out of him. He recovers quickly and charges again. I sigh and teleport into the boughs of a tree above Moka, I drop down next to her, startling her.

"Its sad really, I thought he would be a bit stronger."

"As did I. Saizou really let the both of us down." She responds with a smirk.

"Well. I might as well get this over with." I take a few steps foreword and stretch my arms above my head and call out to Saizou.

"Seeing as everyone else has already revealed themselves, I might as well reveal myself as well." And with that a ring of white flame appears at my waistline, drawing gasps from the two monsters present. The ring separates and travels up and down my body, revealing a pair of combat boots dark enough to put the night to shame with silver laces and soles. A pair of cargo pants as dark as my boots with silver stitching and pockets. Next is a torso wrapped tightly in glowing green silver bandages with a black pair of crossed bandoleers over my chest with the same color scheme as my pants. Every black surface on my cloths have the writhing faces of the eternally dammned. I also have a vambrace with a shield design and a sword shaped ring on my right hand. I focus my energy into the ring and it forms itself into a demonic sword with a red blade and silver body. I slowly walk towards him, swinging the blade like a pendulum.

"This is the Kings Allblade. And it might very well be the last thing you see."

I shunpo around him, slashing the Allblade across his body, I stop a minute later and he laughs at me. Just before he falls to the ground bleeding from hundreds of paper-cut-like wounds. I withdraw the power from the Kings Allblade, causing it to revert to its ring form. I walk over to Moka and bow.

"Thank you for the honor of fighting this admittedly weak brute. It was quite enjoyable."

"Erm. Your welcome, I didn't catch your name."

"Its Danny. Danny Fenton. Or, in this form, Hades."

"You're a good fighter Hades. I barely even saw half of those strikes."

"Meh. I was going easy on the idiot."

"If that was you going easy I'd hate to see when you're angered." She says with a smirk as she puts the rosary back on her chocker. She reverts to her pink haired form and promptly falls unconscious. I sigh and pick her up. As I am walking away I look back and see Saizou lying on the ground. I put Moka down and walk over to the idiot and toss him through the forest onto the main path. I pick her up again and continue down the path when I notice Tsukune walking dejectedly down the path. I get an idea and teleport a couple dozen meters ahead beyond the curve and lay her down on the path with a note.

_'I cant believe the bus only comes once a month. I'm not even going to last a week.'_

I think to my self as I walk around a curve in the path. I stop when I see Moka lying on the path with a note on her chest. I sit down next to her and pick up the note.

Hey Tsukune, look who I found. I would suggest you take Moka here down to the nurse's office. It will get you back in her good graces as well as benefiting me as well. Good luck boy.

Weird. I might as well do as it says. I pick up Moka and start carrying her to the school. Halfway there she wakes up in my arms.

"Where . . . Where am I?"

"Were halfway to the school. I found you unconscious on the path. What happened?"

"I . . . I can't remember."

"Well, we should still get you to the nurse anyway."

"I'm fine Tsukune. But . . . "

"Yes Moka?"

"Could you put me down please?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry!" I say as I quickly but gently set her on her feet.

"Oh Tsukune, you're bleeding!"

"What? Oh, yeah. I was scratched by a branch on my way back here."

"Tsukune."

"Yes?"

"I can't resist the smell of your blood"

"WHAT?"

*nom*

"Well then. It would seem that school might be enjoyable after all. There's the beautiful girls, the comic relief boy, subterfuge, and attempt at human and nonhuman integration, and monsters. What more could you ask for?" I say to myself as I invisibly watch Moka and Tsukune walk back to the dorms while holding hands.

**Well. There you go. The first Chapter is done. **

**Yeah . . . it sucks, right? Yeah. It should get better once I get all the introductions finished. I'll probably combine Kurumu and Yukari if I can. But I might not. Who knows? I certainly don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter. There are snacks and beverages available at the nearest kitchen or convenience store if you get hungry or thirsty. Please enjoy.**

**Allons-y!**

**(Third Person Omniscient POV)**

"Hello class," Said Mrs. Nekonome, "I know you are all wondering about the new royalty in the school and after a lot of badgering I finally got some more information about him. He is a young boy from an incredibly large yet secret country whose royal colors are black and white. They also said that he is incredibly strong and something about a new class of monster is being proposed, an 'SS Class' monster or something."

Danny sits back and smirks inwardly as the class began whispering heatedly at the news about a monster so strong there was a new class type needed due to his strength. The girls were especially loud because the new royal was male. Mrs. Nekonome shushes the class and begins lecturing about cryptozoologist and writer, Karl Shuker and his book _Mystery Cats of the World_.

'_I can't believe how long this day took. At least I have a free hour now'_ Danny, or in this case, Hades, thought to himself as he floated a meter off the ground in a clearing in the forest. A small green orb of green light fades into existence a foot away and to the left of his head. It grew brighter and a small beam of light breaks away from it and shoots toward a target across the clearing, hitting halfway between the edge and bulls eye of the target. After ten more shots hit in approximately the same spot but slowly closing in on the bullseye, the eleventh shot hits and he hears the voices of his old mentors and friends, Halt and Will, speak to him.

'An archer practices until he makes one shot in ten, a Ranger practices until he makes ten shots in ten.'

Danny continues until he has a score of five shots in ten but stops when he hears a person gasp and fall. He stand up and begins walking toward the sound before he realizes he is still in his ghost form and soaked in sweat from his workout and deep meditation. He quickly changes back and intangibly drops the sweat off of him and uses his ice core to cool him down to his usual body temp of sixty degrees. He walks out of the forest and sees a blue haired girl kneeling on the shore of a small lake. He rushes over to her as his sense of chivalry acts up in junction with his hero complex. He reaches the girl and helps her up.

'_Ooh, he seems like a nice strong young man. He would make a good love slave.'_ Thinks Kurumu as she looks up into his eyes, but she stops before she can do anything. She is just mystified by his eyes. They seemed to be dead, yet they sparkled with life. They were deep and vast, filled with the knowledge of one centuries older than her. And mixed in with all of these attributes was one of sadness, of a deep longing and guilt suggesting that he had seen the horrors of the world and lived through it all.

"Come on. Lets get you to the infirmary." Danny said, cutting through her musings. He picks her up and starts off toward the school, carrying her like she didn't weigh a thing.

"So what's your name?" Asks Kurumu, sitting on a bed in the infirmary.

"Danny Fenton. And yours?" Says Danny, Sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Kurumu Kurono."

"So what happened back there?"

"It's a chronic thing. Sometimes it gets hard for me to breathe, and it feels like my breasts are being squeezed." Says Kurumu, pressing her breasts against his arm, but not receiving the response she was hoping for. He just looked at her with a neutral mask instead of the love struck look she was used to receiving. Not giving up she decided to go all out with her Love Charm.

"Well, I suppose I might as well get back to what I was doing earlier. Goodbye Kurumu."

'_WHAT? How did he resist my love charm? It always works!'_ Kurumu thinks to herself as she sits dumbstruck by Danny resisting her powers. After a moment she slowly lays down to wonder how that strange-eyed boy resist her flirtation.

"Ow . . . Ow . . . Ow . . . Ow" A voice says as it comes down the hall.

"_Who is that?'_ Kurumu wonders.

"Excuse me? Is there anyone in here? I sprained my ankle and I could use some help." Calls the boy as he comes into the room. As he rounds the corner to look into the room housing Kurumu.

'That's him! He's the one that wretched Moka is always hanging off of. Perfect.' Thinks Kurumu to herself

"In here!" She calls out.

"Oh, hello. Do you know where the nurse is?" Asks Tsukune.

"No. But I'm here. Maybe I could help you with your problem." Purrs Kurumu as she rubs up to Tsukune in much the same way she did with Danny,

"Eh du bluh wha?" Stammers Tsukune incoherently as the blood is relocated downward.

"Erm ah okay?" Tsukune stutters as she pulls him on top of her, blushing brightly.

"Tsukune! Tsukune, are you here?" Calls Moka as she open the door, only to see Tsukune on all fours above Kurumu. She Rushes out of the room as a single tear falls down her face.

"Moka! Wait up!" Calls Tsukune as he attempts to disentangle himself from Kurumu, but fails as she uses her love charm on him, forcing him to stay.

Danny finds himself in much the same position as he was earlier as he practices with two orbs of energy instead of one. He has practiced to an accuracy of about four out of ten shots on the bullseye with the rest a few inches in either direction. Just as he prepares to fire his next ten shots he hears a crying from behind him and turns to look, inadvertently causing a bolt from the energy sphere to hit him in the arm. He winces in minor discomfort and goes through the moves of flickering to intangibility to remove the lingering sweat from his body, switching forms, and using his ice core to cool his body down and stop the sweating. He walks out of the clearing to find Moka crying at one of the benches lining the shore of the small lake. Sighing at his bad luck at being distracted from his practicing twice in one day he walks over to her.

"Hello Moka. Are you alright? What happened?"

"Tsukune. He's with another girl."

"I wasn't aware the two of you were dating."

"Were not, but-"

"But you wish you were and it hurts to se him with another girl. Right?"

"Yes. They were in the infirmary. And he, he was-"

"Wait. Did she have blue hair and rather well endowed?"

"Yes, that's her. Do you know her?"

"Yes. Her name is Kurumu Kurono. I had an altercation with her a while ago. And I think I know why Tsukune is there with her. She's a Succubus."

"What? I have to go help Tsukune before she does something to him!" Moka rushes off to the infirmary to help him.

"Well. I should probably go help her. And make sure Tsukune doesn't get killed." Danny turns invisible and rushes off to watch the fight. He arrives there just in time to see Kurumu be launched out of the window to the room she was in. She rushes back in after assuming her true form with black dragons wings and a black tail with a rather sharp isosceles **(The pointy arrow bit at the end).**

Kurumu flies back out of the window carrying Tsukune and Moka on her tail. As she attempt to shake Moka off she accidentally drops the both of them.

'_Here I go.'_ Thinks Danny as he transforms invisibly and shoots forward to catch the falling human and vampire before quickly setting them down on their feet.

"What the heck?" Wonders Tsukune as he stares dumbly at the ground they were hurtling at a second earlier.

"Danny?" Wonder Moka as she looks around. Danny makes himself visible only long enough to wink at her and hold up the rosary he pulled off her choker.

Moka goes through her transformation in a burst of pink light. She glares at the succubus hovering a few feet in the air and jumps up with a roundhouse kick, which Kurumu only barely manages to dodge.

Kurumu retaliates with a slash of her claws which is dodged only too easily.

Moka comes back with another kick which misses as Kurumu drops down and comes back up with a claw enhanced uppercut which only nicks Moka

Kurumu is launched back by another kick sent by Moka, who finally falls to the ground with fire in her eyes.

"Learn your place." She says.

"Fuck off, bitch!" Screams Kurumu as she flies in at high speeds with her claws bared and fire in her eyes as well.

"Never." Replies Moka as she readies a kick.

"**That's Enough!**" Commands Danny as he steps between the both of them, taking Moka's kick to his right arm and Kurumu's claws to his left arm and side. They both gasp in horror at what they had done to him.

"Good. Now, have you both decided to stop fighting and calm down?" They both nod as Tsukune looks on in amazement at what just happened.

"Good. Now lets go to the infirmary. Tsukune seems to have sprained his ankle."

"And?" Asks Inner Moka as she regains her highly developed sense of sarcasm.

"And what, Moka? By the way, you have one hell of a kick." He says as he walks back to the infirmary building, not showing any sign of the attacks he just took head on.

"Exactly, I'll admit its sexy, but how did you manage to stop me without taking any damage?"

"Because I didn't. My left arm and side are lacerated and I think you might have shattered my radius." He said in his usual monotone, with a hint of amusement leaking through.

"How are you not taking any pain?" Asks a concerned Kurumu.

"Because I am very god at hiding it. Now, will the two of you be willing to work together and do me a favor?"

"Yes." They respond at the same time.

"Good. Because I'm still weak from training and I am going to fall any second now and I could use . . . someone . . . to catch . . . me . . ." He says as he slowly falls down but is caught my the both of them. They carry his barely conscious form, wondering what he meant by training but quickly forgetting about it as they carried him into the same room Kurumu was occupying earlier. They lay him down on the bed as he begins to regain full consciousness.

Moka puts the rosary back on her choker and leans down at his left side.

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine. Anything to help."

"No, I'm sorry for what in going to do."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but this smell. Its so good, and I'm so hungry."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry."

She leans in and bites down on his neck and begins to drink. Danny sighs and slowly slips back down into unconsciousness. As his lolls to the side he catches a glimpse of a young girl looking in from the window and a bit of blue cloth behind a tree in the forest.

**There you go. I'm done with this chapter and my hands hurt. Good night to you all, or at least those of you in my timezone. **


	3. Chapter 3

"So what are you?" Asks Kurumu as Danny laid on the bed in his dorm room, his left arm and chest bandaged and his right arm in a black and silver cast.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Danny monotoned.

"Please?" She begged, sitting down at the foot of the bed"No." Danny reiterated

"But-"

"Non, nein, nyet, nah, No" Danny re-reiterated.

"Please?" She begged again.

"He said no!" Shouts Moka from where she was sitting with Tsukune.

"Moka's right. If he doesn't want to tell us, and seeing as neither of you can figure it out based of what you saw when he was in his other form, I guess we'll only know if he or a staff member tells us." Says Tsukune, having a rare period of clear-headedness.

"That's just it. None of us could figure it out. We've never seen anything else like him before." Says an exasperated Moka

"Yeah. I've never seen anything like you." Says Kurumu seductively, rubbing up against his leg.

"Um, Kurumu. Judging by what he's been through today, I don't think he'd even be able to do much." Says Tsukune.

"He wouldn't have to. All he would have to do is be there." Says Kurumu, blushing after hearing what she just said.

"First of all, he will not tell you what he is, nor is he interested in a relationship at the moment. Not since Sam." Danny says irritatedly, getting depressed and mumbling the last sentence.

"Sam? Who's that?" Asks Moka.

"Sam is . . . was . . . an old friend, and my first and only girlfriend." He whispers dejectedly, showing the most emotion they've seen from him.

"Was?" asks Moka.

"Was." Danny quietly affirms.

"What happened to her?" Asks a shocked Kurumu. But Danny didn't respond, all he did was shift a bit so he was looking out his window.

After a few minutes of everyone silently thinking Tsukune shivers and looks around for the thermostat.

"Why is it so cold in here?" He asks.

"Oh, my apologies. That would be me." Says Danny, no longer reminiscing about Sam. After receiving questioning looks he speaks up again.

"Whenever I heal a relatively bad wound the room I'm in gets colder, depending in the severity of the wound." He said.

"Thanks, that just makes it even harder to figure out what you are!" Shouts an exasperated Kurumu, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Sooo Moka. How well do you think you did on midterms?" Asks Tsukune in an attempt to relieve the tension in the room.

"I don't know. Why don't we go check on the board in the courtyard? I saw a teacher putting up the results earlier."

"Yeah. I might as well get up also. I'm already getting stir crazy." Danny Said as he got up and out of bed.

"But these bandages are annoying." The ring on his finger morphs into a black-bladed, silver-edged, karambit with a blue and green handle, which he uses to cut off his bandages. The other three people gasp when they reveal a few large and red scars on his arm, among other white scars. Although only Moka's enhanced vision could see the hundreds of smaller scars layering his arm.

"What?" All three ask as he rolls the arm of his sleeve back down his arm.

"I heal fast." He says, reaching for the cast on his right arm and squeezes the cast. After a moment the cast shatters and falls to the ground, revealing his unbroken arm. The Karambit morphs back into a ring and he turns towards the door.

"Come along. Lets go see how we did on those midterms." And he walked off, with Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu following.

"I'm number one hundred and twenty eighth. Well, it could have been worse." Says Tsukune as he looks back at a group of students who are excited about getting all D's.

"Yay! Tsukune look! I got thirteenth place!" Moka called as she ran over to glomp Tsukune, to the disdain of the male populace of the school, sans Danny.

"I only got one hundred and sixty ninth place." Moped Kurumu.

"I got 1st place. Sweet." Deadpanned Danny

"WHAT?! YOU GOT FIRST?!" Yelled Tsukune and Kurumu simultaneously.

"Yes. Why?" Asked Danny with a bored tone. The two just sputtered their disbelief, seeing as he had just gotten to the school. Just before they could get their act together enough to speak in full sentences Danny turns around, hearing something.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our resident witchy genius got shown up. How's it feel to be second place?" Said a creepy looking tall kid with two goons standing behind him.

"At least I'm not in sixty eighth place, idiot." The young girl standing in front of him mumbled.

"What was that kid?" The tall boy asked menacingly.

"Nothing, class president." She said submissively. Just as the class president was about to respond condescendingly, Danny walked up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder and glared at the boy.

"You do know that it is usually only the weaker people who need goons or bodyguards to back them up. The only time a real man needs a group of weaker people behind him is when the one he is up against is too stupid to recognize when they are outmatched. I suggest you learn that the easy way by backing down now." Danny said with a relatively disinterested tone of voice, emulating Clockwork with a good helping of Vlad's superior tone. The class president steps forward angrily, obviously not learning the lesion he was just told of, when one of his goons grabs him by the arm.

"We can't reveal ourselves now. That's against the rules class president."

"Fine. But we will be finishing this later." The three walk off as Danny gets down on his knee to look the young girl in the face.

"Ignore those idiots, their mean and not worth the time it would take to shut them up."

"But, why did you help me? I'm just a witch." asks the little girl "My names Yukari by the way."

"Well I don't exactly know. There are a few reasons why I would help you, besides the inability to not help an adorable little girl like you. There's the fact that those idiots irritate me. It could have been common decency. Or maybe it was because you remind me of my daughter, Danielle." As Danny said this Yukari was steadily blushing harder and harder, making Danny smirk more and more. As he said the final possibility she looked at him curiously.

"How could you have a daughter, you're only what? Sixteen?" She asked, still blushing badly. Danny leans in to whisper into her ear.

"It's confusing, just like me. I'm much older than I look, trust me." He whispered. And then stood up and spoke regularly.

"Now come on. I don't trust those idiots even a fraction as far as I could throw them, which is pretty damn far." He said, laughing as he walked over to his 'group'. They stared at him, seeing as it was the first time they had heard him laugh.

"Hello everyone, I would like you to meet my new friend, Yukari Sendo. Yukari Sendo, meet Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu." The three look down at the uncomfortable and blushing girl. Moka's eyes double in size and she glomps onto the little girl.

"You are the cutest little girl I have ever seen! I just want to hug you forever!" Squealed Moka as she hugged Yukari tightly, who seemed to be In heaven.

"Yep, she definitely is." Said Danny as he ruffled her hair, her hat was lying on the floor from the vigorous hugging, Yukari looked even more content and got a bit of a nosebleed.

'Yep, just like Danielle, but a bit more pervy.'

The school day passes in a blur of movement and sound and images, many of which are Tsukune getting hit, Moka being groped by Yukari, and Yukari sitting on Danny's Shoulders on hanging on his neck like a cape. Finally Seventh hour arrives, Danny's free hour, and the blur slows down to reveal Danny walking towards his practice clearing.

'_Ugh. Its been such a long day with Yukari hanging off Moka and I. At least I have a free hour now. Time to get a bit of practice in.' _Thinks Danny as he walks though the woods, occasionally seeing a glimpse of white, purple, or dark blue but ignoring it, seeing as it wasn't presenting itself as a danger towards him. As he nears the clearing he hears voices coming from it. He walks in to see the class president and his two goons transforming into lizard-men and ganging up on Yukari. His eyes glow green as a ring of white flame appears at his feet and shoots upward in a brilliant flash of light, gaining the lizard-men's attention. They turn around and see him in his Hades form. Now just that would be scary when he's just bored and fighting like it. But now he's mad. And when Hades is mad, the smart thing is to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. But these lizard men were not smart in the least, and acted accordingly.

"Hey Yukari, guess what?" Danny called out in a positively neutral tone, completely unlike how he was acting earlier.

"What?" Squeaked Yukari.

"Here I was, walking down to the clearing I fount to train, and what do I see? A beautiful young lady being threatened by a dung-for-brains class president and his dumber-than-a-sack-of-hammers bullyboys. And would you like to know what happens when I see something like this? I get angry, and these idiots had better hope they didn't harm a hair on the head of the aforementioned pretty little girl. Because if they did, not only will they get the beating of their life's, I might be tempted to add on an extra beating for every hair they touched." Said Danny, Growing more and more angry and scary with each word he says, ending with him spitting out each word on the last sentence venomously. The lizard men looked at each other and charged at Danny in a snarling, fanged, and clawed wall of scaly flesh. Danny simply flipped over the three idiots and calmly walked over to Yukari.

"You okay Yukari?" Queried Danny

"They, they broke my wand." Sobbed Yukari, holding out the shattered grip of her wand.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to the stump of a wand. Yukari nodded and  
Danny took it from her and slipped it into one of the pockets, drawing a small gasp as the ten inch remnant of a wand slipped into the four inch deep pocket. Danny looked down at her and smiled for the first time since he had gotten there. Not a self satisfied smirk or a taunting grin, but a true smile.

"Shh, their bigger in the inside." Danny said with a wink and finger to his lips. He reaches into a thin pocket on his right hip and pulls out a wooden wand with skull and feathers designs etched onto it with a crown on the base. Yukari looks at the wand in wonder but sees the lizard men charging again. She squeals and points behind Danny. He turns points the wand at them.

"**AVIS**" A flock of onyx and silver ravens explode from a green light at the tip of his wand. As the ravens fly he pulls back his wand and slings another spell.

"**OPPUGNO**" The Ravens fly straight at the three lizard men and start hassling them, but not really attacking them. Danny snickers at their high-pitched screams. He reverses his grip on the wand and hands it down to her.

"Thestral Heartstring and Bristlecone Pine. Life, Death, and Immortality, all in one. Now, I want you to cast the Inrita spell in the ravens." Says Danny, Yukari casts said spell and the ravens disappear in a burst of black light and silver sparks, with the harsh cry of a raven following. Danny turns to the bedraggled lizard men and moves his arm, almost as if he was shaking away a numb feeling. The ring on his right arm swells and encompasses his forearm after a few seconds his arm is half flesh and half metal, coming down to a spike a foot longer than his regular arm. He looks down at it.

"No, that's too good for some child eating idiots like you. Hmm . . . Yes, that's perfect." The spike on his arm retreats back and forms a loop, and another loop. The loops continue until a twenty foot silver and black chain with whips of cold air flowing down from the chains. He whips the chain around above his head, generating subzero winds. The chain shoots out at one of the goons and wraps around him but then releases, leaving a skin of frost where it touched him. A hauntingly cold voice echoes from Danny.

"So! You puny little idiots thought you could try and hurt my friend did you? Well guess what. The! Tables! Have! Turned!" He shouts. The chain whips out of the small ice vortex it had created, quickly coating the idiots in a skin of ice. The vortex slows and reveals Danny standing there with the chain coiled evenly around his feet. He stand for a second before The links dissolve back into his hand. Just as he turns the three Lizard men break out of their icy prisons and growl at Danny and Yukari. He just sighs and the rind reforms into a ten-foot bo stave with the same color scheme as the chain whip. The lizard men charge and in a split second Danny is in front of them, spinning the stave into their mouths, breaking about a third of their cumulative teeth and launching them into the trees, unconscious. He turns to Yukari and holds his hand out for his wand, which she gladly returns. He taps the pocket with her wand in it and puts his ways. He pulls out her wand, completely repaired and returns it.

"If you'd like I could make you a better, more durable and powerful wand, Yukari."

"Yes please, thank you. So you're a witch?" Asks Yukari.

"Yes and no. I am a wizard, but I'm so much more." He transforms and picks up Yukari, placing her on his shoulders and walking out of the clearing, telling her all about him, but not really knowing why.

**(Two days later)**

"So have you heard? About Yukari?" Asks Kurumu to Moka as they are walking to their class.

"Yeah, I hear she has been reciprocating for all the bad she did to her classmates, she has even been getting a bit popular with the boys." Responds Moka.

"Yeah, but their all perverts unfortunately."

"'Tis a shame she cant attract a more respectable crowd, is it not?" Says Danny as he appears between them with Yukari hanging off his neck. The two girls jump a foot in the air in terror. Yukari laughs and hugs Danny's neck tighter.

"Your right, that was really fun. I can see why you do it so much." says Yukari as Danny laughs deeply along with her, dropping his monotone façade for the first time in front of the other girls, making Kurumu blush heavily. Although Moka just thought of how different his laugh was compared to Tsukune's, and promptly blushes at the thought of Tsukune laughing.

**Blah! Its finally done! Now I get to decide what to do for the next chapter. Either episode four, five, or six. I'll probably have the next chapter out by next Wednesday, sooner if I get a lot of reviews, lets just say ten reviews. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAHAHA I LIED! I updated early. I WROTE THIS IN A SINGLE FLIPPING DAY I AM THE MASTER! AHHAHAHAHA! I had too much candy.**

"Alright class, settle down." Said Miss Nekonome, tapping the chalkboard with a pointer.

"Seeing as this is a school formed to teach monsters how to acclimate to, and coexist with human society. So . . . we will be having a club fair!" She called happily. A brunette bow raised his hand.

"But, Miss Nekonome. Your tail?" He asked tentatively. She looked down behind her to see her tail waving back and forth. She let loose a cross between a moan and a growl and clawed a triple-overlaid X mark into his face.

'_I hope she isn't a sponsor for any clubs. She won't be getting any applicants with that-"_ Danny's thoughts are cut off as she continues speaking.

"So, as I was saying. I'm the sponsor for the newspaper club so don't forget to look us up!" And with that she bounced out of the room mumbling something about raw fish and a muffin.

"Tsukune! What club do you want to join?" Called Moka as she glomped onto Tsukune.

"Danny! What club do you want to join?" Yukari and Kurumu called out in a two-part harmony as Kurumu hugged his arm and Yukari hung from his neck like a cape.

"Who knows? I suggest we wander about until we see one that is interesting." Suggested Danny as they were walking down the main road, which was lined with club stands. Suddenly a zombie like student appeared in front of Moka with a camera hanging from his neck.

"Moka, you **really** need to join the Phantom Photography club." Suddenly his face split, almost literally, with a lecherous grin.

"We do nudes." He said with a wink. Suddenly he was met with the end of a fourteen inch, black and white tonfa. He followed it down the right arm of an irate Danny Fenton.

"I suggest you move on, find someone else to join your club" Danny said with a scary Russian accent. The girls and Tsukune looked at him. Kurumu looked at him as the tonfa reverted into the ring of the Kings Allblade on his right hand.

"What was that Danny?" She asked.

"Oh, the accent? I spent some time in Russia. The accent stuck and has become rather quite useful." He said, with a wink over his shoulder at the eleven-year-old hanging off his throat.

They kept on walking and after a while Yukari's arms got tiered and she shifted up so she wasn't hanging off of his neck and was instead sitting on his shoulders. They continued on this way for a minute or so when another boy dressed up as a stereotypical mad scientist popped up.

"Moka, you simply **have** to join the Mad Science Club." Danny looked interested at the prospect of a Mad Science Club, but was quickly dissuaded buy the boy's next statement.

"we can make lots and lots of Magic Love Powder together." He said with a perverted smile, which turned into a scared frown as he was met with a large black and silver scalpel. And just like the Phantom Photography club rep he followed it down to the arm of an even more irate Danny Fenton.

"Don't waist your time, boy." Danny said with his Russian accent. The boy cowered and rushed off.

"Wow Danny, you can be really scary when you want to." Said Moka in amazement.

"I assure you. I can be **MUCH** scarier." He said, causing the rest of the group, sand Yukari, to wonder just how much scarier he can be.

They moved on but were soon stopped by two people in the middle of the road. One was covered in needles and various other piercing and the other was wrapped up in linen bandages.

"Join the Acupuncture Club!" Said the pierced boy.

"I would love to poke and prod you." He continued. Earning a glare from Danny, but before he could respond the bandaged boy piped up.

"No! Join the Mummy Club! I would love to unwrap you." Said the mummified boy. Danny glared at the two and turned his Allblade into a black bullwhip with a silver blade head at the end.

"No, and no. Now I suggest you go back to your booths before I either whip those needles all the way in." He said, cracking the whip at Capitan Needles.

"Or give you a real reason to wear all those bandages, and more." Danny threatened at Little Boy Tut. The two raced off to their respective booths in terror as the barbed whip withdrew back into the ring on Danny's hand.

After just three more minutes three guys ran up and addressed the three girls at large.

"You simply must join the Yuri Fanclub!" They said in a three-part harmony. They were smiling even worse than the first four combined. They suddenly stopped smiling when Danny made a four-foot black bat wrapped in silver barbed wire. Their faces got even more scared as the part wrapped in wire lit itself on fire. Danny stepped forward as he raised the bat over his head and they ran off like the devil was behind them, which, judging by the look on Danny's face was a good possibility. Danny sighs as the bat reverts to its ring form.

They continued walking until Danny's phone goes off.

"_Die, die we all pass away_

_But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay_

_And you might try 'n' hide_

_And you might try 'n' pray_

But we all end up the remains of the day "

Sang his phone as he pulled it from his pocket. He answered it and put it to his ear with a loud.

"Hey, Bonejangles! How's it goin' mah bruddah?" Said Danny in an uncharacteristic accent and tone, compared to his usual American deadpan, drawing strange looks from Tsukune and the girls. He removed Yukari as he walked away around a corner, the group just managing to hear him say something about a 'Jubiliciously lovely bride finally finding herself a man.'

Danny walks back to find them talking to a well-endowed girl in a bikini and white button-down shirt. She had just coerced Tsukune to join, which brought along Moka. Kurumu had figured that if she joined the club Danny would join as well. Yukari had run off saying she had seen something interesting.

"Danny! You should join the Swimming club with us? Please?" Kurumu begged. Danny looked over at the pool and shrugged noncommittally.

"I suppose. It has been a while since I was in a pool." Said Danny.

Ten minutes later finds Tsukune swimming with Tamao, Kurumu being swarmed by boys, and Moka sitting by the fence as far away from the pool as possible. Danny walked out of the boys changing room in a pair of black and silver swim trunks and no shirt. He walks over to the pool just as Kurumu turns her head. She promptly blushes hard enough to heat up the surrounding water by a few degrees. He was incredibly well built but not to big, pale as a sheet of paper with a slight tan, just enough to be visible, and nearly every inch had a scar of some sort. Aside from various small and medium scars there was a pair of large scars made an X shape down his chest, a burn scar curled and winded up and around his torso and left arm, and most noticeable of all was the Y shaped scar down his chest in the same shape as a vivisection, not that Kurumu knew what that looked like but she could tell that it would hurt to get that particular scar.

Danny makes his way over to the highest diving board and launches himself off it at an incredibly high velocity. After reaching the arc of his jump he slows, and then plummets in a perfect swan dive. But when he hit the water, instead of there being a huge splash like everyone expected, there was only a slight rippling of the water, barely noticeable compared to the splashing of the other pool goers. He stays down for about ten minutes, just lying on his back and looking up out of the pool. He begins slowly drifting over to where Kurumu and Moka were talking about cookie recipes. When he reaches them he floats slowly upwards until he surfaces right next to Kurumu, startling her immensely. As she flounder to regain the balance she lost when she was startled she accidentally splashes some water near Moka. Danny watches as she flinches away from the water and raises an eyebrow.

"So Moka, what's your favorite cookie?" asks Kurumu, continuing their previous conversation.

"Shortbread with strawberry frosting. What about you Kurumu?" Responds Moka.

"Dark chocolate chip. And you Danny?" Kurumu says.

"Congratulation cookies." He answers. When he sees the questioning looks on their faces he elaborates.

"Their no-bake cookie with pieces of fudge and small chocolate chip cookies embedded in them." The girl's eyes widen and they get a hungry look on their faces when suddenly a commotion happens over by Tsukune and Tamao. The female members of the Club, sans Kurumu and Moka, had all changed into mermaids with shark's teeth, which were being used to sap the life force from all the boys who had joined. One of them was coming for Kurumu when Danny jumps in front of her and tosses her effortlessly out of the pool. But before he could turn he is bitten by the killer mermaid. But instead of him being sucked dry, she withers and dies instead.

"What?" Cry Moka and Kurumu simultaneously.

"She tried to suck away my life energy. I guess my ecto-immune system didn't like that." Danny answers absentmindedly. Suddenly Tamao appears, carrying Tsukune, with a splash from the water right in front of them. Some of the water hits Moka on her leg and she flinches violently away from it.

"That's right isn't it? Vampires are weak against water. Something about it drawing away their powers. Why don't you just leave, water hater." Growls Tamao as she flicks moer water at Moka, only for it to be stopped by Danny. She glowers at him and Moka and opens her mouth wide and reaches towards Tsukune. Suddenly Danny reaches out and intangibly snatches him away from the mermaid.

"Sorry. Tsukune hear isn't your snack. He's Moka's snack." He said with a smirk. Tamao just growls and makes a swipe for Tsukune, who Danny tosses onto the ground outside the pool, but not beyond the fence. Because of the intangibility he was dry as Moka picked him up to carry him away. Danny starts fighting off the mermaids in the water, and doing quite well, considering that he was in their turf. Although it's not as impressive seeing as it was like playing with the younger wavelings in the Hydrian Seas of the Ghost Zone.

After dodging several fin-based attacks Danny gets an idea. He backflips out of the pool, much to the astonishment of those watching, and once he is on dry land he transforms in a bright flash of light, revealing himself in his usual bandages, cargo pants, combat boots, fingerless gloves, and crossed bandoleers. He jumps up in to the air and hovers there for a minute before calling down to the seething mass of mermaids.

"Come on you over-grown anchovies. Show me your moves!" He calls down to them. They take great offense at being called anchovies and launch themselves into the air, not realizing their mistake until they were reminded be a boot or a fist from Danny. In the end he uses a heel drop to launch Tamao back into the pool. When he lands he notices that they are still seething in the pool, albeit a bit more sluggishly. He sighs and turns the Kings Allblade into a ten and a half foot pole and charges it with his cryo energy. He taps the surface with the end of the pool when all of the mermaids were suberged. In a blue flash of light all of the water is flash frozen, eliciting a sharp gasp from something in the bushes. He ignores the gasp and walks over to Moka, who is still wet. He places his hand on her shoulder and turns her intangible, dropping the rest of the water off of her. He changes back into his human form, but this time he was wearing his usual school uniform. The trunks he was wearing earlier was a cross between a semi transformation to put his uniform 'on hold' and the trunks were actually a steel mesh made from his ring so he couldn't use it in the fight before his full transformation, otherwise he would have been buck naked.

As the girls and Tsukune are changing Yukari returns. She quickly hops onto Danny's shoulders and slump onto his head exhaustedly with a sigh. Danny raises his eyes to see the top of her head and chuckles.

"Hello Yukari. And where were you during this debacle?" Queried Danny.

"I thought I saw an Astronomy Club." Sighs Yukari, but is cut off by an excited Danny.

"Astronomy Club? And how was it." He asked excitedly.

"It sucked. Turns out it was Astrology Club, not Astronomy Club." Sighed a depressed Yukari.

"Ouch. I did that once." Danny said with a shudder, which almost knocked Yukari off his head and shoulders.

"So what's up with this debacle of yours?" Yukari asked quietly.

"Long story or short story?" He asked.

"Short. I'm too tired for a long story right now." Yukari sighed.

"Swimming Club, mermaids, flying fish, ice powers." He said.

"Thanks *yawn* I'll ask Kurumu more about it later when *yawn* I'm more *yawn* awake." Yukari said as she fell asleep on his head. Danny looked up and saw her sleeping. Just as he was about to leave Tsukune walked out of the changing room. just as he was about to cal out Danny shushed him and pointed to the small sleeping witch on his head. Tsukune looks blankly for a second before he bends over with suppressed laughter at Danny's predicament. Tsukune ran back into the changing room and Danny's enhanced hearing heard him laughing hysterically, knocking on the door where Moka and Kurumu were and telling them to hurry up and get out here. A moment later he hears the door opening and closing as the girls exit the changing room. They walk out and Tsukune points to Yukari snoring softly on Danny's head and the girl's eyes turn into hearts and they look like they're going to melt. Danny turns away with a huff and walks to Yukari's dorm with as much dignity as possible.

As Danny was idly wandering the halls, memorizing the grounds, he runs into Miss Nekonome.

"Oh, hello Danny. Have you decided what club to join yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet. Why?" He responded.

"Because you, Moka, Kurumu, Tsukune, and Yukari have yet to join a club yet. And then there's the problem of Mizore but that's a headache for some other time." She responded.

"Hmm. Is there any space left in your Newspaper Club?" He asked.

"Yes, yes there is. Will you all be joining?" Asked Miss Nekonome excitedly. Her tail came out and twitched back and forth happily. Danny decided to do the smart thing and **not** point her tail out to her.

"Yay! Excellent! I will add you all to the roster. Thank you Danny!" She called out as she ran off down the hallway to the teachers lounge.

**Dawww! Little sleepy Yukari! Okay, Moka is just gunning fot Tsukune and Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore will be gunning for Danny so the three will become friends to Moka. Goodbye to all y'all readers. *waves***


	5. Chapter 5

***Stare* Hi.**

* * *

"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back/ And scream like a banshee/ Make you jump out of your skin/ This is Halloween, everybody scream/ Won't you please make way for a very special guy/ Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch/ Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_!_" Danny sung softly as he waited for Miss Nekonome to come to the club meeting.

"What's that song your singing Danny?" Asked Moka as she sat next to him with Tsukune on her other side.

"Huh? Oh, its called "This Is Halloween", It's a celebratory song sung for All Hallows Eve in a little town in a deep, dark forest called Halloween Town. Its all about the king of the pumpkin patch, Jack Skellington. He's a good guy. You'll probably be meeting him on Halloween. He likes to visit before he goes a'haunting." Said Danny. Just before Moka could ask Miss Nekonome walked in with a tall, disheveled sophomore trailing behind her.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry I'm late. I would like to introduce you to the club leader, Ginei Morioka. And I'm sorry again but I have to get to an important meeting. Please get along!" Said Miss Nekonome as she rushed out of the room, tail flying.

"Oooh," Ginei said, looking at Moka and Kurumu.

"The teacher told me about you. What beautiful new club members you are." He rushed over to the two girls and gave them the bouquets of roses.

"You can call me Gin. Red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies." He gave them another flashy smile as he said this.

"Now then! Lets get down to business. This is the Newspaper Club. We make and distribute newspapers."

"Oh really? I would have never guessed. I thought we would play poker here." Mumbled Danny sarcastically, much to the amusement of the rooms occupants, sans Gin who just snarled and glared.

"Yes, haha. Now lets go and put up some posters!" He said loudly as he held up a poster featuring Miss Nekonome and the words 'If you have a chance, make sure to read Youkai Newspaper.'

* * *

"Even higher girls, even higher!" Cheered Gin as the girls and Danny were putting up the posters. Moka and Kurumu were standing on chairs while Yukari was standing on Danny's shoulders while he held the glue. Tsukune was off somewhere getting more posters copied.

"Higher? Like this?" Asked Moka as she stretched onto her toes to reach up.

"Perfect, just perfect." Said Gin as he crouched on the ground, looking up.

Danny hazarded a look over his shoulder and saw that Gin was drooling as he stared up.

'_Well if that's not suspicious, then I don't know what is.' _Thought Danny as he closed his eyes and focused on a skill he had been practicing on. After a moment of focus his shadow began moving. It slowly pointed toward Gin. Once it made contact with Gin's shadow a part of the shadow lifted up into a stalk. A green irised eye formed on the end of the stalk and looked around. Once it saw Gin it grew to the height of his head and looked forward and up. It saw straight up Moka and Kurumu's skirts. The shadow eyelid on the eye widened before the eyestalk dropped back into the shadow and returned to the same places they were naturally. Danny opened his eyes and glared. Then he realized his eye was in backward and smacked his head, realigning the organ.

'_Ugh, hands are so much easier to do. And that Gin, damn pervert.'_ Thought Danny as they continued to put up the posters.

* * *

"Hey, Gin! Come here." Called Danny as the club was wrapping up and the girls had already left. Gin walks over to a frowning Danny and Tsukune, both had their arms crossed.

"Yo Danny, Tsukune. Wazzup?" Asked Gin, holding out his hand for a shake, only to be denied twice.

"I saw what you were doing earlier. And I must say, its quite pathetic, tricking my friends into precarious positions just to stare up their skirts. I would suggest you don't do that again." Danny said, his glare getting harder and harder as he continued.

"Tsukune? Where are you?" Came Moka's call from the hallway. Tsukune went to leave, with a parting glare to Gin. Gin stared at the shadows of the two friends as they walked away. Once he thought they were out of earshot he got up in Danny's face.

"How do you know? I saw you facing the wall the entire time. You **couldn't** have seen." Gin whispered furiously. Danny focused for a second and Gin stared as Danny's right eye faded out of focus, only to appear from the wall shadows on his left. Danny smirked as the eye grew out like a shadow snake.

"I suppose you could say I have my ways." Gin just gaped as the eye-snake receded into the shadows on the wall. Danny walked to the doors but turned back at the last second.

"I suggest you head my warning. Spirit didn't and look at him. Divorced by his wife and barely tolerated by his daughter Maka. Anyway, Head my warning." Danny said as he exited the room, leaving Gin to his thoughts.

'_By the Ancients! What is up with me? Talking about Spirit and Maka? Since when have I been such an open book?'_ Thought Danny as he shook his head and walked away.

* * *

"Pervert!" Shouted one several girls in the hoard chasing after Tsukune.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned indeed." Mused Danny as he watched Tsukune powering across the courtyard. Danny's snickering slowed as he continued to watch.

"Damn hero complex." Cursed Danny as he turned invisible and jumped down to where Tsukune would be making his next turn. He waited and as soon as Tsukune made the turn and grabbed him by the shoulders, cupping a hand over his mouth. He turned him invisible as the hoard of scorned women passed by. He released Tsukune and turned him visible once the hoard turned the next corner.

"It would seem Gin foolishly chose to ignore my warning." Said Danny mildly.

"You think?" Gasped an exasperated and exhausted Tsukune.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof, Gin was making moves on Moka. (1)

"Please go out with me!" Begged Gin.

"Wha? N-no." Stuttered a surprised Moka.

"Please?" He asked again,

"No." Moka stated firmly.

"Come on. What do you even see in a perverted wuss like Tsukune?" Asked Gin, his voice growing more gruff as he lost his hold on the transformation.

"Your pathetic Gin. Framing poor little Tsukune like that." Called Danny from the other end of the roof, ignoring the indignant noise from Tsukune. He walked over with his hands in his pockets. Tsukune rushed over to check on Moka as Gin walked to Danny, his aura growing as he slowly changing into his true form. His face elongated and became canine. His arms and shoulders bulged with corded muscles as fur sprouted from all over his body. Moka gasped as his change finished and revealed a werewolf.

"You're a werewolf?" Asked a stunned Moka.

"Yes. And once I'm finished with these two chumps. I'll be taking you all for myself." He said with a lecherous smile, that is until he was hit with a rolled up Youkai newspaper.

"Down boy. You've been a **very** bad dog. Now say sorry to the nice lady." Said Danny with a shit-eating grin as everyone stared dumbfounded at him. Gin continued to stare until Danny mimed sitting down with one led crossed and began reading the paper. Gin disappeared and reappeared, shredding the paper.

"What was that you punk?" Growled Gin. Danny mimed uncrossing his foot and getting out of a comfortable recliner.

"Well, I think I said to apologize to Moka, You filthy, perverted dog." Spat Danny angrily. Gin grew angrier and as Danny spoke. He rushed forward faster than Moka and Tsukune could see and punched at Danny. But he wasn't there. He was behind Gin, now wearing a pair or horn-rimmed, tortoiseshell spectacles for some reason.

"Now now, you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" Mocked Danny from behind Gin, Gin rotates to deliver a devastating abdominal slash, but Danny wasn't there again. He was a few feet to the right, polishing his spectacles.

"You couldn't hit a guy with glasses." Laughed Danny. Gin ran over to punch him in the head, only for Danny to reappear behind him once again, sans the spectacles.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." Mocked Danny even harder, Gin ran at the annoying boy but skidded to a halt when he held up his hand.

"Wait a second. Let me slip into something a bit more comfortable." He said. Then the rings of white flame appeared at his feet and moved up, changing him into Hades.

"You're not so scary. Lets go." Growls Gin. The two charge forward, one with a snarl, and the other with a smirk. Suddenly they accelerate beyond the speed of human ocular perception. Winds kick up randomly as various distorted snippets of a conversation are heard. Suddenly the ground cracks and a snarl is heard. Next a segment of the railing is ripped away, only to appear at the other side of the roof. Then Moka gasps as a strong gust of wind slashes past her cheek but disappears with a whimper. The invisible fight continues for a few minutes of strong winds, distorted voices, and near invisible forces crack and collapse sections of the roof.

Suddenly Moka and Tsukune gasp as the two combatants reappear. Danny's decorative bandages have a large set of three slashes down his chest and he is missing his shoes. Gin has his fist punched through the small of Danny's back, a surprised look on Gins face. The four stand there immobile for a moment until the trance is broken as Danny chuckles, and then laughs outright.

"Danny!" Screams a sorrowful Moka as Tsukune stares blankly.

Danny raises his head and smiles. But this was no ordinary smile, this smile was one of complete insanity, the grin extended past his molars and the corners of his lips reach his ears. Suddenly the dust on the ground is kicked up as Danny's aura ratchets up another notch. Danny's head turns an exact one hundred and eighty degrees, showing Moka, Tsukune, and then Gin the insane smile and brightly glowing eyes. Suddenly the sound of grinding bones is heard as the joints from his shoulder out and hips down are reversed violently. His elbows and knees bend backwards as the bones reverse. His hands look as if worms are crawling beneath the skin as the bones realign themselves. The same thing is happening to his feet. His chest writhes as the ribs and vertebrae rotate widdershins to the other side, so as to avoid the forearm penetrating the abdomen. Gins face scrunches up in disgust as the intestines writhe as they realign themselves as well.

"Well, well, well, looks like you got a lucky shot in, eh Gin?" Says Danny in an insane tone of voice.

"Don't worry, this wont go to waste." He said again as he punched Gin in the Head repeatedly while his stomach help his arm in place. After a minute of unavoidable punches Gin slumps to the ground as Danny's stomach releases his arm. The hole is covered as a webbing of pale skin closes over it. And then Danny falls to the ground. Moka and Tsukune rush over to pick him up soundlessly and walk the unconscious Danny to the Nurses Office.

* * *

"What happened to him?" Gasped Kurumu as she and Yukari helped put Danny, who was still in his Hedes form, on a bed in the Infirmary.

"Gin. Gin happened." Says Tsukune.

"He was the one who set me up as a peeping tom so he could get at Moka. Luckily Danny knew he was lying and was there to help Moka." Continued Tsukune. He and Moka proceed to tell the other two about what happened. Just as they finish Danny wakes up as the Head Nurse and his assistant walk in. The Head Nurse, Aki Jirou, looks up at him as his eyes widen.

"Damn kid! What happened to you?" Aki asked.

"Asshat . . . Werewolf . . . Stomach hole . . . " Murmured Danny sleepily.

"What was that?" Asked the Assistant Nurse, Chieko Junko, as she walked to the opposite side of Aki.

"Asshat . . . Werewolf . . . Stomach hole . . . " Murmured Danny a bit less sleepily.

Aki sighed and began unwrapping the bandages around Danny's body, his eyes widening more and more as he revealed the scars, and the lack of nipples on his chest. He was just about to comment when Chieko gasped. Apparently Danny's nipples and gashes were on his back.

"Urm, kid? Why are your nipples on your back?" Aki asked astoundedly.

"My skin usually doesn't turn with my innards." Said Danny less than lucidly.

"Ech. Just flip me on my stomach." Danny mumbled a little more lucidly. The Nurses shrugged and did as he asked. Am oment after he was on his stomach he repeated the process of rotating his bones, organs, and muscles, sans the creepy smile. When he was finished Chieko coughed and then ran over to the nearest toilet and vomited profusely. Aki looked like he was going to follow but decided he had to finish unwrapping the poor kid. Once he was finished the long and slightly green bandage dissolved into a green mist. Aki shrugged disinterestedly and started bandaging Danny up. Once he was finished he left a few pain pills and a glass of water on the bedside table, seeing as Danny had slipped back into unconsciousness halfway through the rebandaging.

* * *

A few hours later Danny woke up to see Yukari in his bed next to him, Kurumu asleep leaning on the edge of his bed, and Moka and Tsukune leaning and sleeping on each other in a loveseat near the wall.. Yukari moaned as Danny's movement woke her up.

"Danny? How *_yawn_***** are you. Are you in pain?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah, it hurts. But this is peanuts to what I experience every day." Danny replied sleepily, not realizing what he said. Thankfully Yukari focused on him being in pain. She sleepily crawled over and grabbed the pain pills.

"Here Danny, take these. They will help." She said in a less sleepy voice as she handed them and the water to him.

"Sorry Yukari. But those wont do me a single thing. I'd have to take a whole bottle to stop the pain for an hour. But I have some high strength ones in my bandoleers. Could you go get them for me?" He asked softly, so as to not wake the rest of the room's occupants. She goes over and grabs the bandoleers off the chair they were hanging from. She riffles through the various pockets pulling out and replacing various assassination weapons, writing utensils, and dozens of other strange items including a golden pebble in a golden mesh baggie and a strange, green tipped, pencil-like device. Finally she walks back with a handful of green, red, orange, and blue spherical pills.

"I found them. I got a few of each because I didn't know how many to get." Says Yukari as she walks back to Danny. He smiles and takes the handful of pills and sorts through them, taking two blue pills from the handful.

"Yukari. Come here; let me show you the difference between these four pills. This is a pain pill, a blood pill, another different blood pill, and an adrenalin pill." He said, picking out a blue, red, green, and orange pill, respectively. He hands back the handful of pills except for two blue pills he kept for himself. She looks at the pills questioningly.

"Why do you even have these?" She asked.

"Well, Yuki, I lead a dangerous life. And having these pills means that I can get home alive, for the most part." He responded, mumbling the last part, although it was still caught by Yukari. But before she could ask about it he continued.

"The pain pill is because my metabolism can burn through regular pain drugs faster than a horse in the Kentucky Derby. The Blood Pills are for different kinds of blood; I have two kinds, the regular red and glowing neon green, hence the colors. And the Adrenalin Pill is to give me a boost if I'm weak or exhausted." He said with a yawn. Yukari yawned as well and set off a chain of yawns seven strong. Then she turned around and returned the pills to their respective places. Once that was done she crawled back into Danny's bed and fell asleep as she murmured one last phrase in her sleep:

"Big brother."

* * *

**Daww! Little Yuki! You can expect even more of that from me, as well as the creepy bone and innards reversal part. 'Cause I'm just creepy like that.**

**1). I love the old Wonder Friends episodes.**

**2). I'm so sorry I forgot to write more review responses! Don't hit me!**

**Guest 1: I AM!**

**Jeanette9a: Bit late for this response.**

**Waffle192: Thanks for the suggestion; it has made it easier to write this story. Thanks and if anyone wants to be a Beta for me just PM me.**

**Jeanett9a: I had no idea you were on a boat. They are now.**

**Forever LuNa: OM NOM NOM!**

**Darkromdemon: Thank you. I quite enjoy writing with Danny as a king. But that's not all. His existence is a LOT more complex.**

**Jeanette9a: I certainly does, thank you.**

**Nickorin Fusionspark: That is why I'm writing, right? Awesome name by the way.**

**Nysk: Well if you read The Interrogation That Never Happened from To Raze and Raise it would make more sense.**

**Jeanette9a: Well she comes in later, duh. I'm really looking forward to that chapter. Danny will get visited by a few of his friends.**

**Guest 2: Well the Seireitei is part of the land of the dead so he learned a few things there. I might have an explanation later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later Danny is sitting with Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari at one of the picnic tables on the courtyard at lunch. He had already finished his small lunch and was watching an upperclassmen playing around with a lowerclassmen who was his younger brother, based on their similar features. He watched as they went through all the brother-bonding montage clichés. Danny looks away and up at the sky.

"I wish it could have turned out differently, Brother. I wish that war had never happened." Danny sighed.

"What's that Danny?" Asks Yukari. Danny smiles sadly and pats her on her head. **(I do this all the time)**

"It's nothing, Yuki. Just reminiscing about my brother. We've grown apart and I really miss the old guy," Danny said with a far-off look in his eyes.

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?" Shouted Kurumu with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah. And he's married." The hearts in Kurumu's eyes shatter.

* * *

It's now the middle of the night and Danny is lying on the roof of the school with a telescope next to him.

"Ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from Galactic Zero Center. Two hundred and fifty million light years away. With your burnt orange sky and the silver-leafed trees, and as the second sun would rise in the south, making it seem as though the forests were alight as mount Perdition shone. And when we were little boys the three of us would all run about and frolic about in the fields of crimson grass." Danny shifts a bit and crosses his hands behind his head and sighs deeply.

"You and I would run down from out home halfway up Perdition and look at all the deep red, earthy brown, imperial purple, and shining gold stones amidst all the pure white patches of sludgy snow. And the glass-domed Citadel, which stood betwixt the mountains of Solace and Solitude on the Continent of Wild Endeavor. I designed Arcem Fantasma after it. I wonder what it would be like if that Great War had not come along, perverting the peace loving peoples into bloodthirsty warlords." As Danny sits and muses to himself tears spring unbidden from his eyes. After another half hour he hears someone arrive on the roof. He wipes his eyes and looks over to see Moka standing a few feet away.

"What's wrong Danny? Why were you crying?" She asks sadly.

"Its my brother. I'm reminiscing about all the good old days back before the war. Well, technically, I'm his adopted cousin. He was rightfully loomed into the house of Lungbarrow, I was on their doorstep." He said with a sigh.

"You're adopted?" Asked Moka with a sad tone in her voice.

"Twice actually. The House of Lungbarrow and Mr. Masters, Unfortunately the Lungbarrows are all gone but for my brother and I." He said with a heavy sigh as a small tear rolled down Moka's cheek.

"You, you said that you two drifted apart. Why?" She asked.

"There was a war, it was The War. He and I were an undefeatable team. He was the front man, he would take the names and titles I earned and would distract the enemy while I would take them down from within. They called us The Oncoming Storm. He went by the name of "Doctor" and I went by many names, "Shadow King", "Emerald Eyed Death", and "Ka Faraq Gatri" or "Destroyer of Worlds" were a few of them. Unfortunately his habit of speaking and running to distract the enemy and mine of, well, razing caused a rift to form. He became the one with the moral high ground who would never kill unless horribly provoked. And I was the one who was willing and able to kill if necessary. He began to hate me while I looked up to him, and envied him. He had all the glory of the deeds I did, with unstained hands. He was my hero, and now he hates me. He would probably prefer to take tea with a Dalek than be in the same room with me." Danny's eyes were teeming with unshed tears as he spoke softly. Moka was staring at him with the saddest look in her eyes. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked around for something to distract him. Her eyes landed on the telescope.

"What are you looking at Danny? With your telescope, that is." She said quickly. And miraculously, he switched from 'drowning in tears' to 'kid in a candy shop'. He rushed over to the telescope and put a loving hand on the brasswork.

"I'm looking for the constellation of Kasterborous, It's a system of fourteen planets and moons orbiting around a peculiar binary star system. It consists of the 'fixed' yellow medium star "Gnol" with its 'slave' yellow dwarf star "Pogar"." Blathered Danny, proving he was infact the son of Jack Fenton. "Around it orbit the planets Kasterborous "The Fibster", Polarfrey "Gas Giant", Shada, Demos, Karn, and Gallifrey. Polarfrey has three moons by the name of Min, Verp, and Cauln. Demos is orbited by Dal and Ithacos. Karn has Pyth orbiting it. And Gallifrey has the moon Pazithi Gallifreya, which . . . Oh, im boring you, aren't I?" Asks Danny as he notices the far off look in Moka's eyes. She snaps back to earth and shakes her head no. He shrugs and continues, telling her all about the effects on Pazithi Gallifreya and its twenty-seven day orbit and all the orbital speeds and planetary densities of the Constellation. Halfway through an in-depth description of the way Min, Verp, and Cauln orbit Polarfrey he notices that Moka is deeply asleep from his lecture. He sighs and packs up his telescope and carries it and Moka to her room to drop her off in her bed, and then to his dorm room to put the telescope away.

* * *

'_It's a good thing Moka thought it was all a strange dream, and not reality. Otherwise I would have some difficult questions to answer'_ Mused Danny as he practiced his advanced ecto-constructs, making complicated devices with moving parts such as a switchblade or rubix cube. He dissolves the butterfly knife he was manifesting as he catches a glimpse of white cloth and purple hair off to his left. He sighs and calls out to his unofficial stalker.

"I don't enjoy being spied on, I would suggest you come out." He called out. He hears a gasp and the rustle of leaves as the stalker realizes that, judging by the tone of the gasp, she has been found out. The rustling grows louder as she walks out of the bushes.

"Um. H-hello." She said with a small wave.

"Hello. And might I ask why you were stalking me?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"It was your eyes." She said softly.

"My eyes? What about them?" He asked, already guessing what she was going to say.

"They look so sad. Even when you're having fun, your eyes tell a different story." She said, blushing softly.

"And." Said Danny, knowing there was more to the story.

"And . . . I know what its like to be alone as well." She said as she walked up to him. He looked down into her eyes and saw that she spoke the truth, although theirs held the sadness of about fourteen years or so, and his held the sadness of eight hundred and seventy years. He uncrosses his arms and smiles softly down at her.

"So . . . Want to go and skip some stones?" He asked. She nodded and they walked off towards the small lake.

"By the way, what's your name?" Asks Danny.

"Mizore."

* * *

"I can't remember a time when I skipped stones farther than that! Where did you get those Danny?" Chatted Mizore as she and Danny walked around the school grounds.

"I made them." Said Danny, receiving a curious stare from Mizore. He stopped and bent down to pick up a golf ball sized stone.

"Like this, watch." He cupped the stone in both hands, after a moment or so a soft red light began to shine through his hands and his eyes turned red as though molten magma was flowing just behind the irises. After thirty seconds he slowly pressed his hands together to flatten the stone. Then his eyes switched to a light blue with what appears to be foggy mist trickling behind them. And as his eyes changed the red light in his hands faded. He opened his hand revealing a perfect skipping stone with a small bump for your finger to fit on, and it was just textured enough for a good grip, but not so textured it wouldn't move smoothly through the water (1). He handed it over to an astounded Mizore.

"Whoa! What! How did you do that?" Asked an excited Mizore as she flipped the stone between her hands.

"Well, I just increased the heat until it became slightly molten, molded it into the correct shape, and then cooled it down until it was solid." Said Danny as he leaned back on a wall. Mizore looks up and gives him another questioning look. He sighs and holds up both hands. In one hand a small red flame flickers to life, mirroring the flame-like ice in his other.

"Fire and Ice powers, among others." Says Danny. Mizore looks at the ice-fire in awe as the solid ice flutters and flows as though it was a real flame. Then the flames slowly sputtered out until they were just small embers. Then a small phoenix burst from them and wrapped itself up in its wings and turned into a rose. The flame rose separated from his palm and curled up into the sky, dissolving. The ice rose solidified and dropped into his hands.

"A beautiful flower for an even more beautiful woman." Said Danny suavely as he handed the rose over to her. She looks at the rose, back to him, back to the rose, and finally settling on him with a looks of awe.

"Only the greatest ice mages can create the Icefire, and yet you managed to do it at such a young age, as well as combining it with the powers of a fire mage. Will . . . Will you maybe teach me how?" Begged Mizore. Danny stood and stared for a minute before he smiled widely.

"How could I resist someone like you, Mizore? Of course I'll teach you. But first lets get you back to your room." Mizore nodded dumbly, her mind whirling with the thought of being taught how to create the Icefire.

* * *

Two days later Danny and the Newspaper Club are in their clubroom.

"Damn computer!" Shouted Gin as he pounded the table next to the malfunctioning device. Danny looked over at the perverted werewolf.

"Here, let me help. You wouldn't happen to have five hundred yen, would you?" Gin nods and hands over a stack of five 'one hundred' yen coins with a confused look on his face. Danny took the stack and set it on the ground. He then clapped his hands together and thrust them to the ground. There was a bright flash of light and the five coins were replaced by a disk of gold two centimeters thick and five centimeters across, with an etching of a stylized skull mask on it with a series of loops behind it (2), Then the disk mage a grinding sound and unfolded into a spider-beetle like creature.

"Hello sir. Might I ask why you brought me here?" asked the robot in a posh British accent. Gin and the rest of the Newspaper Club just stare on in astonishment.

"Yes, CARBON, I was wondering if you could assist Gin with his computer problem." Danny asks. Golden gossamer wings fold out from CARBON's back and he flutters onto the desk with the computer. He looks at it for a second before a USB with four legs molds itself from his abdomen and plugs itself into the computer. A few minutes later it unplugs itself from the computer and reattaches itself to CARBON's body. CARBON then flies up to Danny and collapses into himself and falls into Danny's waiting hand.

"There you go, it should run a lot faster now." Danny looks over at the printer and sees that it is empty.

"I think I'll go get some more paper, it seems were out." Danny then walks off, tossing the coin into the air.

* * *

"So Mizore's back? Not good." Said Okuto Kotsubo as he looked out a window in the teachers lounge. Shizuka Nekonome looks up at him from her seat with a questioning look; she rather liked Mizore and wondered why he didn't.

"Nya?" Meowed Shizuka.

"She was suspended for a reason, Shizuka. She froze a teacher for no good reason, and then said he tried to molest her." Said Okuto, not noticing that Danny had come in.

"Really? She doesn't seem like the kind of person to lie like that." Danny says as he walks up.

"By the way, Miss Nekonome, where is the copy paper? The Clubroom is out." She directs him. As he leaves, Okuto speaks to him.

"I wouldn't trust her, boy, she'll freeze you whenever she wants. Turns out she's already up to her old tricks. She froze and beat up a few of my students earlier."

"Don't worry sir," Danny said as he turned his head to the side, a viscous grin pulling at his lips.

"I'm stronger than I look. Much stronger." Danny said scarily. Okuto steps back suddenly, spooked by the malicious tone used by Danny, and doesn't move until Danny leaves the room.

* * *

Danny Arrives back at the Clubroom to find Tsukune half frozen in a block of ice.

"Alright, who did Tsukune piss of? Was it Mizore?" Asked Danny as he set the paper down by the printer.

"It was Mizore. She froze me and ran off after we asked her why she beat up and froze some kids." Said Tsukune. Danny suddenly stands straight and turns to Tsukune, glaring hard enough that the ice around him started to melt.

"She didn't beat up those idiots. I know her, she'd freeze them to teach them a lesson but she would thaw them afterwards." Said Danny angrily.

"She's dangerous Danny, don't trust her!" Said Kurumu. Danny turned his glare to her and she quickly backed down.

"You imbeciles all jumped to conclusions. You need to think before you act." Said Danny as he left the room to go find his friend.

* * *

After a half hour of searching thought the forest, around the pond, and through the school Danny finds himself near the cliffs where the bus stopped to drop off him and Tsukune. As he walks through the forest he hears the voices of Mizore and Mr. Kotsubo arguing. As he rushes closer he hears Mizore scream for help, and then for him.

'_I knew it. I'll bet it was Mr. Kotsubo who set the whole thing up in the first place, bastard!'_ Thinks Danny as he runs forward.

He arrives at the cliffs to find Mr. Kotsubo standing over an almost naked Mizore with her shredded clothes in his hand.

"No worries Mizore. It shouldn't take to long to beat this perverted bastard into submission." Said Danny with a crack of his knuckles as he walked forward.

"You should have done as I said and left her alone, Mr. Fenton." Hissed Mr. Kotsubo. He starts to turn around but is swiftly roundhouse kicked in the face, launching him over the cliff. Danny walks over to Mizore and partially transforms. Two rings of flame cross over his chest, revealing his duel bandoleers. He reaches into one and pulls out a centimeter thick. Playing card sized object. The rings retract as he unfolds the package revealing a thick silver quilt. He sweeps the quilt over Mizore's shoulders and guides her back to the school. But after a dozen steps he senses a strange presence behind him. He turns the Kings Allblade into a bat and swings hard enough to make Babe Ruth green with envy, beating a tentacle away from them. He watches as the tentacle wraps around a tree and pulls what appears to be Mr. Kotsubo up. When the creature is back on the cliff it reveals itself to be Mr. Kotsubo, but with a large octopus slung over his shouldershe hears a gasp and turns around to find Mizore accompanied by Tsukune, Gin, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. He looks to the approaching Kraken, and down at his hands. He pulls off the Allblade and Aegis, his sword and shield, and throws them to Tsukune.

"Tsukune, take King and Aegis! They'll protect you all, just do whet they tell you and they'll take care of the rest!" Yelled Danny as Tsukune donned the ring and vambrace. A second after putting them on they change into a black and silver axe (3) and protective gauntlet, which reached all the way up to his shoulder (4).

Danny turned to face the Kraken, he clapped his hands together and thrusted them to the ground in a bright flash of light. He raised his hands and pulled out a pair of stone swords, wreathed in an ethereal green light. He held them at his sides and charged. The Kraken launched a tentacle at him, only for it to be cut as Danny dodged it. Danny was half way there as another tentacle shot out to catch him, but was cut straight down the center. Behind Danny's back Tsukune was fighting off the severed tentacle as it twitched and writhed at Mizore while the rest of the gang watched. Once the severed tentacle had been diced they look up to see Danny running alon one of the tentacles to reach Mr. Kotsubo in the center of the mass of limbs. But before he reached him a pair of tentacles caught him at his waist.

"Haha! I finally caught you, you little worm!" Shouted Kotsubo as he used the tentacles to pull and twist at Danny's body. Then he noticed that Danny wasn't wincing or screaming in pain.

"You little shit! Why aren't you screaming?" Yelled Kotsubo.

"Because it doesn't hurt that much." Said Danny with a smirk.

"Well I bet this'll hurt!" Yelled Kotsubo as he ripped Danny in half, slinging his torso into the ocean and his legs at Tsukune, knocking him over and tossing off his combat boots.

"**DANNY!**" The entire group watched as Danny's upper half saluted them, and started to dissolve in midair. They looked down at his legs, which were curiously not bleeding profusely.

"H-his legs." Stuttered Gin.

"L-look at his r-right l-leg." He stuttered again. They looked down and saw something glinting where his right leg should be. Tsukune lifted his right pant leg and everyone gasped when they saw a metal leg shining through a bit of pink rubber-like material, which had been ripped open. Then the rip opened further and fell off, revealing a metal leg in place of his right leg.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." They look up to see that Danny's upper half had reattached itself to his legs.

"What?" He asked as they continued to stare. Danny sighs and stands up.

"Ask Gin. I used a similar trick on him when we first met. Tsukune, will you go grab my boots for me? " Tsukune got up and walked over to his boots and grabbed on. He tried lifting them but was only able to drag one. He called to Gin for help and together they managed to drag the two boots over, panting the entire way. Danny picked up the bots with ease and put them back on. The two boys panted and stared as he walked easily over to the nearest tree. He clapped his hands and thrusted them forward into the trunk, and pulled a wooden golf club from it. As he walked away the group looked at Gin.

"He, He did this trick with the shadows. I don't know how but he managed to dissolve his eye and recreate it on an eyestalk made of solid shadows. I guess he did the same thing with his entire body." Gin said. They look away when they hear Danny shouting.

"FORE!" They saw a bruised Kotsubo being held up by two stone hands as Danny shot stone golf balls at the molester. They winced every time the golf balls made contact. After hitting a few dozen balls at the teacher he made the hands release him. He was just barely able to stand up.

"And for the finale." He said. Then ran forward and crotch-kicked the molester so hard he was launched a few hundred feet into the air. The girls heard a pair of groans and looked at the boys to see them wincing and cupping their crotches in sympathy pains.

"Oh hell, that hurt from all the way over here." Squeaked Gin as he and Tsukune made soft wining sounds. Danny walked over and chuckled at the trembling boys.

"I don't think he'll even be _able_ to molest anyone anymore. Now lets get you bck to your room, Mizore." Said Danny. He placed his hands on Mizore's shoulders and they were teleported away in a flash of light.

* * *

After Mozore was dressed she and Danny walked back to the clubroom, where Danny was confronted by his friends about his leg, the flashes of light, and why the hell his boots were so heavy.

"Well, the light was me using alchemy. It's a form of science I learned in a town called Dublith, with a pair of brother called Edward and Alphonse Elric. My teacher's name was Izumi Curtis." Said Danny wistfully, wondering how the two brothers were doing on their search for their bodies.

"My boots are heavy because they add to the force of a good kick. Can you imagine the difference between a regular kick, and one with an extra thirty to forty pounds added along with the strength needed to wear them." He asked with a laugh at the wincing gin and Tsukune.

"What about your leg?" Asked Yukari who was poking his right leg. He chuckled and mussed her hair.

"Well, Yuki, I lost that in a big fight with the three men who orphaned me and killed my entire family, excluding my daughter, that is." Said Danny in a curiously chipper voice. Kurumu and Mizore suddenly stood ramrod straight, unnoticed by everyone else. Moka and Yukari were tearing up at the mention of his killed loved ones and the boys focused on the fight, of course.

"That is so badass!" Shouted Gin.

"But how come it didn't grow back? I mean your stomach grew back after Gin punched through it?" Asked Tsukune.

"Well, basically. I have two bodies, a physical body, and a metaphysical one. They each support the other. I lose one, the other grows it back. The sword that Aragon, one of the killers, had was able to sever both. Thankfully I managed to get rid of the sword before he could do worse. I got my new auto mail from a friend in Resembool. She did the same for my friend, Edward, who lost his right arm and left leg. It hurt like a b-" He looked down at Yukari, who was looking innocently up at him.

"-each, it hurt like a beach to get the leg attached to each and every nerve, and even more to attach it to both bodies. And now I have to go and get a new one reattached. Winry is going to be so pissed. I should probably bring her a gift or something."

* * *

And so, after getting a few gifts for Winry, the ecto-titanium for his new leg, and ripping a pathway between dimensions to Resembool, he was on his way.

* * *

Winry was sitting at her workbench, messing with a little clockwork spider when there came a tapping, a tapping at her workroom door.

"Winry! Someone's here for you!" Called Pinako.

'_Its Ed! . . And Al too!_' Thought Winry as she washed the grease off her hands and rushed out the door.

When she reached the parlor, though, a different friend was there.

"Oh, Danny its you." She said, a little lackluster.

"Thought I was Ed? Don't worry, your boyfriend is down the road, him and his little-but-bigger brother. And a tall, buff blonde." He said, chuckling as he saw her brighten up at the mention of Ed, and snicker at his description of Al.

"So why are you here Danny?" She asked as she sat down with him.

"Well . . ." He said then trailed off.

"Yes?" She asked expectantly.

"I need a new leg." He said quickly, ducking the wrench he was sure was going to come flying, but it didn't. Danny peeked out of the small shield he had made with his arms to see Winry missing. He stands up and looks around when suddenly an even bigger wrench than usual hit him in the face, knocking him over.

"After cowering on the ground for a moment he sees Winry standing above him with a furious expression and a massive monkey wrench held over her head.

"WAIT! I BROUGHT YOU PRESENTS!" Shouted the cowering Danny as he shuffled backward. A surprised and excited expression masked the angry one, although the wrench was still high over her head.

"Come on Winry, let's go see what Danny brought us." Said Pinako as she left the house, quickly followed by Winry and Danny.

* * *

Outside the house was a large crate with a few smaller boxes above it. Danny walks over to one of the smaller boxes, a long rectangular box.

"For Winry," He said as he handed it to her. She opens the box and gasps, finding a tool covered charm bracelet.

"Each one of those charms is an actual tool, all you have to do is take one off. And the DP charm will let you contact me whenever you need to." She puts the bracelet on and pulls off the screwdriver charm and suddenly there is a real screwdriver in her hand. She squeals, jumps around a bit, and then hugs the half-life out of me. I hand an identical bracelet to Pinako, who simply put it on without all the fanfare of her granddaughter.

"So what's in the big box?" asks Winry.

"I'm glad you asked. That crate contains your payment, the metal for my new leg, and your last gift." I say as I reach in and pull out the payment, a large sack of gold coins and various gems, which I hand to Winry who faints when she looks inside. After I wake Winry up with my vial of wakeflower I pull out the bars and sheets of ecto-titanium and lay them next to her front door.

"And what's the last gift?" Asks a curious Winry.

"That would be a half ton of a rare metal that is stronger and lighter than steel, Titanium. I would suggest using it on your boyfriend, who should be arriving in a few seconds." Seven seconds later we hear Ed's voice calling out to us.

"Winry! Pinako! Danny?"

* * *

"So what are you doing here Danny?" Asked Al as Ed was getting beat up by Winry for breaking his entire arm off.

"My leg got damaged in a fight with a massive critter." Responded Danny as he sipped the tea given to him by Pinako.

"What kind of critter?" Asked ed as he collapsed onto the couch next to Danny. Danny got a small smirk as he looked around and motioned for them to huddle.

"A Kraken." Said Danny softly.

"NO WAY! A KRAKEN?" Shouted Ed in astonishment; completely forgetting it was a secret. Winry and Alex looked over from opposite sides of the room.

"You fought a **Kraken**! Why would you fight a Kraken?" Said Winry with a sigh. Danny cracks his knuckles and responds.

"The bastard thought it would be a good idea to molest my friend." Danny said darkly, instantly gaining the respect of Alex and everyone else in the room.

"You fought a mighty beast of the deeps to protect the innocence and honor of a young lady? You, sir, have earned the eternal respect of the Armstrong Family." Said Alex as he ripped off his shirt and flexed, scaring Ed and Al. Danny saw the looks on their faces and got an idea that would probably help them in the long run.

"Seeing as all my friends here in Amestris are here, who wants to get into an arm wrestling competition?" Asked Danny, earning amused and confused looks from everyone.

* * *

Everyone was outside and gathered around a titanium table transmuted by Danny for the matches. Danny sat down at one titanium chair while Ed sat at the other. Both held up their left arms, seeing as Ed was missing his right, and clasped hands. Thirty seconds didn't even pass until Ed's hand was on the table and he was leaving in defeat.

Next up was Al, who sat down in his older brothers old seat. They held out their left hands and clasped them. This time there was about twenty seconds of the two hands wavering back and forth until Danny slowly began to win. After Al lost and walked away Danny gestured to Alex to come over.

"Oh no. I would not want to embarrass you by defeating you with the arm wrestling technique passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!" He said, flexing shirtlessly.

"Are you sure that you don't want to be defeated by a man my age?" Asked Danny with the smirk you see on someone who knows an inside joke. Alex just continued flexing, although the purple sparkles were missing.

"Dut if you like, I could power up so it will be an even more equal match." Danny said with a sigh. Alex looked over, in interested look on his face, and nodded.

Danny stood up from the table, and was suddenly caught up in a burst of snow-white flame. Everyone but Winry and Pinako screamed in terror, but were to surprise to move. Then, as suddenly as the flames appeared, they were gone. What they left behind was a white-haired, green-eyed Danny, dressed in black cargo pants with silver zippers, black combat boots with silver laces, two black bandoleers, and silver bandages wrapped around his torso and upper arms, revealing a large amount of scars on his lower arms.

He sat down at the table with his right arm out, and was quickly followed by Alex. They clasped hands and started. Their arms were almost stationary for a minute straight until Alex's hand slowly went down. The entire time Danny's face was passive while Alex's was slowly getting redder with the exertion he was giving. Once Alex lost and they stood up, Alex looked back and saw a large dent where their elbows had been.

Danny, still in his Hades form, transmuted the titanium back into a collection of rods and sheets. Alex looked at the scars on Danny's arms, and the muscles bulging slightly beneath the silver bandages. His face slowly began to resemble Winry's when she saw a fancy new model of auto mail.

"Danny! You simply must allow me to admire your physique! I must see the muscles of someone who is so young, yet was able to defeat the Armstrong family's arm wrestling technique!" Shouted Alex as he ripped off the bandages and bandoleers covering Danny's torso, revealing the plethora of scars. The entire group, sans Pinako, gasp as the scars are revealed. Ed, al, and Alex gasp and ed shakily points to the "Y" shaped scars on his chest.

"Y-y-y-you were v-v-v-vivisected? W-why?" Ed asked shakily. Danny clenched his fists and replied darkly.

"Because some mortals are disgusting, and either fear, hate, or destroy that which is different or does not fit with their concept of reality, instead of trying to learn and understand the differences of others." Said Danny as he transformed back and walked away.

* * *

A few days full of the pain of having each and every nerve connected to a metallic, artificial limb, Danny was leaving to get back to school while Ed, Al, and Alex were staying for a while longer. Although there was also a bit of romance between a certain blonde alchemist and a blonde auto mail mechanic, not that anyone but Pinako and Danny knew.

"Bye guys! Oh, and one last bit of advice. Al, don't worry, you'll find someone for yourself, you just need to know where to look. Ed, If it ever gets too hard to continue, either physically or emotionally, ask Winry or Pinako to contact me. Alex, don't worry, your not weak, I just have an advantage, ask Winry or Pinako if you want to know about it. Winry, its not good etiquette to greet your lover with a wrench to the face, even if he has been an idiot." Winry and Ed blushed heavily and clued in Al and Alex in on their romantic relationship.

"And Pinako, you ain't got no need to change nothin', just keep on trucking sister." Said Danny.

"Right on, brutha." Said Pinako as she brofisted Danny, to the amazement of the others.

"Wait! Danny, where are you going?" Asked Ed. Danny turned around with a knowing smile.

"Wanna see?" He asked.

"Yes." Everyone responded, except for Pinako, who nodded.

"Well then, take a look." And Danny snapped his fingers, opening a massive portal with a view of the majority of the elemental lands from a balcony. Everyone rushed onto the balcony to be greeted with stunning views of the Ghost Zone. Danny calmly walked in with Pinako and began pointing out major landmarks.

"And in no particular order, you can see; the glacial plains of the Far Frozen, the flaming columns of the Illuminated Pyres, the Great Ocean of the Hydrian Seas with the ever-changing storms of the Cyclonic Lands, the Grand Oak of the Ethereal Forests, the unending wastelands of the Shadow Lands, the mountain range of the Ferrous Palisades, the sandhill of the Silicate Sands, the twenty seven islands of the Drakon Isles, and the fve rivers of the Asphodelian Plains. You might have heard of them, Lethe, Acheron, Cocytus, Phlegethon, and Styx. The rivers of forgetfulness, woe, lamentation, fire, and the river of unbreakable oaths and the river which granted Achilles his famous impermeability." Said Danny as he pointed out all the landforms.

"And if you look closely you can see the Isles of the Blessed in the Hydrian Seas and Tartarus in the Asphodelian Plains." He said as an afterthought.

"But then where are we?" Asked Al.

"My castle, Arcem Fantasma, or in your language, The Citadel of the Phantom." Responded Danny.

"Why do you call it that?" Asked Ed.

"Because I went by Danny Phantom when I had this built. A few Decades after I was crowned I chose the name Hades and changed my outfit accordingly." Responded Danny. Suddenly he was tackled to the floor by a small, green, and adorable puppy.

"Cujo stop! Down boy!" Laughed Danny as Alex, Ed, and Pinako laughed while Al and Winry cooed at how adorable the dog was.

"Your Highness! My apologies, I could not control Cujo." Said a medieval ghost as she rushed foreward.

"Its fine Hilda. We all know only Frostbite can really control Cujo when he sees me. In fact, I think I'll be taking him off of your hands for a while" Said Danny as Hilda bowed and ran off, muttering about dog food.

"Wait a second," Said Ed.

"YOU'RE THE KING!" He shouted

"Congrats Sherlock. You finally figured it out. I'm Danny Fenton, Hades, The Benevolent One, The Oncoming Storm, Destroyer of Worlds, and the Emerald Eyed Death. In short, Im the King of the Dead." He said with a wink at Ed when he said short.

"Oh." Said Al, and then everyone but Winry and Pinako fainted (5)

* * *

Miss Nekonome looked up as she heard footsteps approaching her room. They were going back and forth between a barefooted padding and a mysterious metallic clanking. Then the door slid open, revealing a strangely dressed Danny Fenton. He was wearing a short sleeve Foo Fighters shirt, and a pair of shorts, revealing a veritable plethora. But the strangest thing was the metal leg where his right one should be.

"Yeah . . . Sorry about being gone for a day, and being late. I was gone 'cause my leg was damaged and I needed it fixed, and I'm late 'cause Cujo ate almost all my clothes, as well as my alarm clock. It took me hours to send him home." He said with a sigh as he walked to his desk.

"You could have just visited the nurse, Danny." She said, already guessing the answer.

"Yeah, I needed an Auto Mail Mechanic for this." He said, lifting up his false leg, wiggling the foot side to side as everyone stared at the complicated piece of machinery.

"Oh, well then. Class, today we will be talking about the Kilkenny Cats." Said Miss Nekonome as she struggled not to imagine who or what chopped off her smartest student's leg.

* * *

**IT'S FINALLY DONE! Sorry about it being late so I gave you a bunch of revelations, powers, and stuff to sate your bibliographical hunger. My hands are cold, they hurt, I'm depressed, and I want a break. Sorry if this inconveniences anyone. And the links down below were a beach to input so they wouldn't be removed . . . hopefully.  
**

**(1)Yeah, surprising right? The stones are actually submerged for a second before they launch back out into the next skip.**

** (2)Think of the Gallifreyan written language.**

**(3)smwk dotcom /large / knife / DBFMT038 . jpg  
**

**(4)kropserkle dotcom / Images/ wkarmkrop . jpg  
**

**(5)They already know because they have to attatch the ecto-titanium to his metaphysical body as well as his real one.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Its Test Day in math class and Ririko is hoping to get some new meat for her remedial classes. She frown when she sees her most promising, intelligent, and irritating student Daniil 'Danny' Fenton acting perfectly calm while the others worried and fretted about the test. In fact he was yawning and looking as bored as ever. She glares as she passes his test to him while he just smiles back at her. Danny pulls out a special 9H pencil so it doesn't break in his rush, lays the fifteen page test flat on the desk, and starts selecting A through E with a machine gun rapidity, hitting three questions a second. After filling out the ninety questions he reaches the essay problem on the back, finishing it at a speed which created a consistent scraping sound. And three minutes after he was handed the test he is walking out the door with a perfectly completed test laying on the teachers desk._

* * *

_"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?" Screamed Kurumu at Danny._

_"Who is the mother?" Asked Mizore, absentmindedly admiring her ice claws._

_"Well, technically, me." Responds Danny. Upon seeing their puzzled faces he elaborates._

_"She is my clone. Back when my adoptive father was my arch nemesis he had me cloned so he could have the perfect son/evil apprentice. But that's all water under the bridge now and Danielle and Vlad get along famously. He even adopted her because I was fourteen at the time." He says._

_"So if she was adopted by your adoptive father. . . " said Kurumu._

_"Then she is technically my sister-cousin-daughter." Danny said, then he looked up and snickered a bit._

_"I just sounded so redneck Texan right then." He said._

_"But if she's your clone, why isn't she a he? And are Thera any more mini-Danny's running around?" Asked Kurumu._

_"Well, that's a confusing one. There were a few other male clones but they weren't stable. Our best guess is that there was a glitch and my "Y" chromosome was lost so the computer copied my "X" chromosome and made it a girl. And the copied chromosome might have made the genetic structure more stable." Explained Danny._

* * *

"Danny! Sorry that we're late!" Called Moka as she and the rest of the gang, sans Gin, rushed up to the bus stop, interrupting his musings and memories.

"You're not late, im just early." He said. He'd been waiting since he woke up at five A.M., cursing his chronic insomnia. After packing for the trip he walked to the stop. After hanging around with the club they were interrupted by the horn on the bus. Well, not so much the horn, more like the screaming teacher calling out greetings while hanging out the window.

"HELLO EVERYONE! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU ALL!" Shouted Nekonome. Everyone waves back embarrassedly as the buss pulls up. Everyone piles into the bus, Taukune and Moka are sitting together at the back if the bus while Yukari and Kurumu sit together near the middle, Danny notices that Kurumu seems a bit depressed. And Mizore sits alone halfway between The two girls and the front if the bus, practicing the Icefire technique Danny had been teaching her. Nekonome is quickly distracted by the fluttering vapors and watches her raptly, occasionally batting at the trails of vapor and pulling her hands back due to the extreme cold. And last but not least, Danny was standing up front, seemingly oblivious to the movement of the vehicle while he talks with Driver John.

"Here sir, I collected the package you had delivered." Said DJ as he handed over a small box about a foot long, ten inches wide, and three inches tall.

"Thanks John. By the way, just call me Danny please." Says Danny as he sits down in front of Tsukune and Moka and behind Yukari and Kurumu. He opens the box to find five black ten by two by three oval shaped cylinders with a soft silver glow coming from a light strip bisecting it around the center. He picks up one to feel the weight of it and then slips it, along with the rest, into one of the bigger-on-the-inside pockets of his gray scale plaid overshirt, allowing a quick glimpse of a shirt with a picture of a man with a handlebar mustache boxing a shark with the words "Kills things with their bare hands club" written in a script-like font.

* * *

After a long, boring bus ride the teacher and five teens disembark from the vehicle to find I massive field of beautiful, gigantic, straight-out-of-Kansas sunflowers.

"Woah." Said Yukari, voicing everyone's thoughts, well, mostly everyone. Even this masterpiece of Mother Nature couldn't compare to the fields of crimson grass on Gallifrey or the Carboniferous forests of ancient Kansas. But in Danny's mind they were still high up on his list. Suddenly Yukari let out a gasp and pointed to the field. Danny looked quickly and saw a dark shape disappear into the field, although no one else saw. Kurumu starts teasing Yukari about being a scared little child when Danny walks up behind her.

"Yukari's right. I saw something in the field as well. But it's gone now, sowhydont we just forget about it and get to our camping spot." He said, levelheaded as always. And then, as if to valence out the seriousness of his previous statement, he held out his hand for Yukari.

"Come on Yuki, lets ignore the irritating big kids and find our own way." He says as he hoists her onto his shoulders. And just before he leaves he turns around and flings a postcard at Moka.

"Do me a favor and ask Driver John to mail this for me. Please and thank you!" And with that he grabbed onto Yukari's ankles and launches himself into the air, leaping across the ground to reach the beach, whereas everyone else had to walk.

* * *

The rest of the crew arrive to see Danny standing waist deep in the ocean, making the final adjustments to a deep sea fishing rod. Just as they were about to call out to him, he winds back and casts, launching the bait so hard that it was in the air for at least a minute. Everyone states in awe as the line tightens and he jigs it back. After a few seconds of this he reals in hard and yanks the rod straight back. They look out to where they assume the fish is to see a gigantic, twenty foot fish launch out of the water. Danny sighs and pulls out a small knife and cuts the line, allowing the monstrous fish to go free. Everyone states at him like he's an idiot, especially Nekonome.

"It was a Dunkleosteus. Unfortunately it was to small, the fish and game wardens would get pissed at me if I brought it in. I'll try for a bigger one later, once they come back. I'll bet the splash that little guy made scared off the bigger ones. But don't worry, I already caught some Amberjack and a Marlin or two. As well as a Dogtooth Tuna." He said, gesturing towards a row of fish layers out on a roll of canvas. Nekonome flips out at the sight and rushes over but is stopped by Danny.

"Don't worry Nekonome, I already caught you your own fish." And he points to a group of three coolers filled with slabs of ice as well as small and large fish of various colors and she rushes over and starts looking through them, counting and listing them all.

"Let's play Volleyball!" Called Moka. Everyone but Nekonome gathers together as kurumu sets up the net. They then stand around as Moka and Tsukune look through the bags for a ball but come up empty handed.

"Here, catch!" Calls Danny as he lobs over a sphere of beautiful green energy giving off patterned light much the same as light through a window on a rainy day. The girls and Tsukune look at it in awe.

"Non-weaponized ecto-energy. It will function the same as a regular volleyball, but I suggest not hitting it too hard. It's not been weaponized but its still a bad idea to pop or cut a ball of pure energy. But don't worry, unless Kurumu cuts it, Mizore stabs it, or Moka goes all out vampire on it it should hold up." He says, spinning a smaller ball on his index finger. He catches the energy ball in his fish and starts molding it like a lump of clay. After a few minutes go by Danny releases a glowing green butterfly which flutters off into a spall portal he made for it. He stands up and pops his back, making the others wince, and looks around.

"Anyone seen little Yuki?" He calls out, only to receive a negative grunt from everyone's a they were completely engrossed in their game.

"Well I'm going to go look for her." He said, not even receiving a sound of an acknowledgement from his engrossed classmates.

* * *

"Pretty isn't it? The humans wish to destroy such a beautiful hill." Ruby said.

"I heard that were plans to develop this area." Yukari said.

"Yes, that is why I will destroy the humans! You'll help me, right, Yukari?"

"B-But... All of a sudden..." Yukari was at a loss for words.

"It's alright. I've already finished the preparations. What's left is to execute my Lady's plan."

"W-what?" Stutters Yukari, at a loss for word once again.

"And then all those stinking humans will be gone from here." Continued Ruby, bulldozing over Yukari's soft stuttering.

"NO! You can't! You have to at least give them a chance! Not all humans are bad. I have a friend, Danny, he spent most of his life with humans and says that they can actually be really nice! In fact, knowing him, he's probably. . ." Yukari said, trailing off.

"Right behind you?" I chimed in, finishing Yukari's sentence.

"Yuki is right, you know. I've seen all the shortcomings of mankind and every way that they can become evil. But I've also seen their capacity for good." He said, crossing his arms.

"Only witches are truly good." Said a stubborn Ruby.

"Voldemort." Said Danny, earning a shiver from the two witches.

"Enough!" Shouts Ruby, realizing that Danny had a valid point. She waves her wand and Danny is suddenly bitten by a few large carnivorous plants, who in turn are cut down by flying tarot cards.

"Stay out of this Yukari! Don't get in my way!" She shouts as even more plant come alive. Suddenly a loud shout is heard from the forests edge and Tsukune comes running out.

"There you are guys. I've been looking everywhere for you." He says while panting.

"Ugh. This hill is infested with humans. NO MORE!" She shouted. And then even more plants attack us. Just as I was about to retaliate I hear shouting behind us.

"DANNY!" I turn my head and see Mizore shouting and running towards me.

"TSUKUNE!" I look over and see Moka running to Tsukune. I turn back and prepare to break free when suddenly my enhanced senses warned me of danger. And just as I turn my head back to Ruby I feel something punch through my chest, hitting my heart dead on, as well as puncturing my lungs and shoulders. The plants holding me in place release and I fall to the ground as the world around me goes dark.

* * *

A minute or so later I gasp awake, I look around to see Ruby laughing while everyone just stares at Taukune. I look too and see that he has died while I was unconscious.

"You know Ruby, you were right. I am human." I say, looking down at my hands as they start glowing softly golden.

"But I'm also more. I'm so much more!" I shout as the golden light grows stronger and start walking to Tsukune.

"Because along with being a human, I'm also a TIMELORD!" I shout as I focus the golden regenerative energy onto Tsukune. I feel myself burning through a whole regeneration as I force Tsukune back to the realm of the living. Once he gasps awake I collapse on top of him, totally spent and bleeding from the wounds that still haven't healed. A the world goes black again I hear the sound of Ruby being knocked to the ground by Kurumu, and the sound of Moka crying with joy at the sight of her resurrected boyfriend.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Yeah, definitely not my best work. Thankfully I just got myself my very own Beta, not a Betta, a Beta. **

* * *

**Review Response Time!**

**shugokage: Thanks!**

**jeanette9a: That was beautiful, thanks.**

**waffle192: No, they're the type of glasses that Dumbledore wears.**

**cookie: You're welcome.**

**cookie: Thats just the beginning of the references. there will ge gallons more!**

**EpikalStorms: *waves back* You rock! Danny and Kid will be friends eventually.**

**Guest 1: Disturbing but effective, couldn't have said it better myself.**

**Guest 2: Who knows, maybe they will, you know how he has the tendency to dig his way out.**


	8. Chapter 8

"_We need reinforcements! Hell, we need another army!" said Jonathan Banker to his commanding officer on the other end of the line._

"_Well, I can't send you another army. But, I can send you the equivalent." Said Staff-Sargent Baker._

* * *

"_Hey, who's that new guy? And what's he wearing? That's not standard issue." Said Private James Brasse as he nudged his neighbor._

"_I don't know. I heard something about command sending in another army. Or maybe he said the equivalent of an army. Who knows, all that matters is that there's another man here to fight." said the man who was shining his bayonet._

* * *

"_Daniil Fenton, reporting for duty, Sir!" Said the strangely dressed man as he saluted his new commanding officer._

"_At ease, soldier. Might I ask where the rest of your platoon is?" He asked_

"_Just me sir, they didn't send anyone else." Responded Danny._

"_But… fine, one man is better than no one." Said Banker with a sigh, then, noticing the sack in Danny's hands, he looks up._

"_What's in the bag?" He asked._

"_Stars, sir." Replied Danny_

"_Stars?" Bnaker asked._

"_German stars, to be precise." Said Danny with a smirk._

"_How'd you get those?" Asked Banker._

"_Well, sir, how would you go about collecting German stars?" Replied Danny as he emptied the sack of slightly bloody star shaped medals._

* * *

"_Well, well, well. Look who we have here boys. Mr. High-and-mighty is eatin' with the rest of us." Said Private Chad Kelper as he and his buddies walked into the mess hall and saw Danny eating._

"_How can I help you boys?" Asked Danny, hearing what they said behind him._

"_Yeah, you can get out of here! We don't need you here. We can take care of this ourselves." Said Chad, gesturing to the rest of the men in the mess hall._

"_Really? Cause Banker sounded pretty damn desperate to get me down here." He said monotonously._

"_Banker's just a little nervous. He's just a city boy, not used to killing things like us country men." Said Chad. Suddenly, Danny is standing directly in front of Chad, with a hidden wrist dagger unsheathed and pointed straight up under Chad's chin._

"_Tell me, Private Chad West Kelper, how many men have you killed in cold blood? How many tines have you watched the life drain out of a mans eyes? I've done it so many times I can't even count it any more. Baker asked for an army, and they sent me. What does that tell you? Remember that bag I waked into camp with? It was filled with German stars, and this is the dagger that got them all." And with that he sheathed the dagger with a flick of his wrist and walked out of the Mass Hall, leaving Chad standing there, quivering, with a small dark spot on his pants that was slowly growing larger._

* * *

"_Sir, might I ask why you sent me this man? All he does is stay in his tent, or walk around aimlessly." Said Banker to Baker as they walked around the camp. They stopped by a resupply truck and saw a few men talking with Danny standing in the background._

"_This is why." Said Baker, picking up a live grenade. He pulled the pin and lobbed it at the group of men. Banker watches in horror as the live grenade fell towards the group of terrified men. And in a blur of movement Danny has a pistol out, and fires off three shots, each hitting the grenade dead on, busting through the shell and scattering the explosive._

* * *

"_So," said a Jamie Hollister, walking up to Danny, "How'd you manage to hit that grenade?" He asked_

"_Practice. Lots and lots of practice." Said Danny with a smirk._

"_That's cool. So are you any good with a sniper rifle?" Asked Jamie._

"_Six hundred meters, windy day, the bullet went straight through the eye of a dictator." Said Danny, slowly and inexplicably growing to like Jamie._

"_Damn, that's one hell of a shot!" Replied Jamie._

"_It certainly was, Jamie. It certainly was." Said Danny as Jamie began asking more and more questions about his many exploits._

* * *

"_SHIT!" Shouted Jamie struggling to be heard over the sound of exploding mortars ._

"_I guess that's my cue!" Shouted Danny back as he prepared to go over the side of the trench._

"_No! You've been doing this for the entire battle! Its my turn to go over!" Shouted Jamie, already halfway over the trench. Danny could only watch as he was shot square in the forehead._

"_Jamie!" He shouted._

"_JAMIE!" He shouted even louder._

* * *

"**JAMIE!**" Shouted Danny as he woke up from the nightmare to find himself in a tent, alone.

"Ugh. Anyone get the number of the semi that hit me?" Danny asked no one as he struggled out of his sleeping bag.

After standing up, and subsequently falling back down due to the head rush, he gets back up and out of the tent, only to be glomped by Mizore and Kurumu.

"DANNY! I'm so happy you're okay!" They said simultaneously.

"Danny! I'm glad you're okay." Said Moka as she and a wheezing Tsukune rush up to him.

"Umm, I hate to ask, but could you help us? We can't find Yukari." Asked Moka. Danny just stares at her for a minute before he sighs.

"Fine, what happened?" He asked.

* * *

After the four update Danny on what happened while he was asleep He stands up and takes a few deep breaths.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. I suggest you stand back." He said. They do as he suggests and take a few steps back. He looks around for a few seconds. And then all of a sudden he dissolves into a pitch-black mist. The mist spreads itself out and seeps into the forest at the edge of the beach. After waiting for a few awkward moments a bit of the mist lifts itself up into a small and vaguely humanoid shape and in a voice that was creepy, even for monsters, it whispers to follow it. And then a few feet away it appears again. After a few terrifying moments of following the little creepy mist creatures they find Danny standing in front of a literal army of plant-beasts, having transformed sometime while they were still coming to him.

"Danny, what's happening?" Asked Moka.

"Remember that witch from earlier? She raised all these plant beasts to defend herself." He said with a slight twitch.

"What?" They all asked.

"Basically, she snapped and is now trying to kill us and every innocent human she can get her hands on." He said, the twitching getting worse.

"Where's Yukuri?" Asked Kurumu.

"Ruby abducted her." Said Danny. But before anyone could speak he began talking again. And now everyone could see his twitching and hear his disturbed chuckles.

"Hey King, I'll bet you know what's happening next. So why don't you save yourself the pain and get off now." And with that the ring on his began to glow with a gray light. And then it dissolved into a beam of light and shot off to turn into a six-foot tall noirette who was standing next to the girls and Tsukune. He was rearing a form fitting black suit with white pinstripes and silver buttons and a radioactive green tie.

"_Have fun boss. Try not to go overboard. Again." _The new man said with a voice that seemed to echo with countless other voices.

"Will do, King. Will do." And with that let loose a terrifying, demonic cackle that chilled the nearby monsters and human to the bone, even inner Moka was scared of what was happening, as well as what she suspected was the cause of it.

Slowly they could see tongues of flame trailing up his body, occasionally bursting through the splits between the bandages. They all watched in silent horror as the flesh was burned off his body. After the change was complete he looked back and waved. They saw how his head had become a flaming skull with pits of pure darkness where his eyes had been, as well as his hands being skeletal and flaming as well. Spikes and blades pierce through the pants of his right leg where the automail was, as well as inch-long spikes growing from the bandages.

"**Tsukune, girls, stay with king. Hell protect you if one of those beast manage to slip past me.**" He said with a deep, raspy, demonic voice.

"O-Okay." They all said.

He nodded his thanks and reached into one of the hollows on the bandoleers and pulled out a length of chain, which promptly lit on fire as well. He cracked the chain whip and raced off into the mass of plant-beasts with a terrifying, psychotic cackle that introduced his friends to a whole new level of fear.

"_Yeah, pretty scary huh?_" Said King offhandedly. Another cackle erupted from the horde.

"Who are you? Why were you a ring? Why is your name King? What's up with Danny?" They all asked at once.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. One at a time._" He said. They all repeat their questions slowly.

"_Okay, first: I'm King, King Allblade. Second: I'm a Demon Weapon, well, I'm a coalition of Demon Weapons. Third: It's the name we all agreed upon, seeing as were mostly male and the women got to choose the last name. Fourth: Danny is, among other things, a Ghost Rider. A Spirit of Vengeance possessing a human form, although with him it's a bit more complicated. As a halfa his core is extremely adaptive and it chose to take on the qualities of a Spirit of Vengeance. A Ghost Rider is a Bounty Hunter for Mephisto, the jailer of the Illuminating Pyres, or Hell, as it is sometimes known. They are sent out to collect the souls of the dead who escaped confinement, as well as punishing those who kill the innocent._" He said, chuckling as they shivered whenever a demonic cackle was heard. He turned around to watch His friend and Meister massacre the plant-beasts. After a few silent minutes of silence while the gang absorbed the new information about their friend he turns back to them.

"_Hey, guys, I think something's happening._" And he was right. Instead of there being a horde of plant-beasts there was one gigantic, two-headed, multi-armed, green Leviathan. They all rushed over to see a steaming Danny hunched over with a broken length of chain clenched in one hand.

"_Damn! I'm amazed that the mighty Ghost Rider couldn't defeat a few simple herbological constructs _" Said King with a laugh. Which grew even louder when he received a playful glare from Danny.

"You know full well that I'm a lot weaker since the old Stopwatch told me to lock off most of my strength." He said, not noticing the mildly terrified look on Tsukune and Moka's faces, or the even more lustful look on Mizore's face and the stunned one on Kurumu's face.

He stopped glaring when a white light shone from the fob watch pocket on his pants. He pulled out a watch and opened it, his eyes glowing and pulsating with a white light that matched the light coming from the watch.

* * *

After watching the watch for a few moments he snapped it shut and looked around at his friends.

"Father says hello, and that I have his permission to unlock my full power. I suggest taking a step back." He said. Everyone hurriedly did as he suggested and as soon as the last person was at a safe distance he began the unlocking sequence.

* * *

Everyone gasped at the sudden release of power, and was slowly pushed to the ground by the overwhelming force of pure power emanated from their new friend. And in a scene of power that would be permanently seared into their memories.

Danny stood perfectly and impossibly still with his arms at his side while his form seemed to flicker as the power created ripples in the air. As the Power slowly mounted in strength a black form took shape at his shoulders, slowly spreading down his back and arms until an abyssal black trench coat took form, covering the newly formed holsters with a pair of pure black SIG-Sauer P226's and one black 12-gauge Serbu Super-Shorty Remington 870. A moment later a silver form was showing over his face, slowly forming into a pure silver demonic mask with large fangs, A demonic grin, and a crown shaped top with pure black eyes.

"Oh that feels GOOD!" Said Danny as he stretched and popped his back, making the others wince, well, as much as they could seeing as they were nearly flat on their stomachs from the overwhelming pressure of his power. Danny notices this and awkwardly scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry about that guys. But its been a while since I could let loose like this." And with that the overwhelming pressure of his energy was gone, replaced with a calming feeling, like when you just woke up to find the one you love was curled up in your arms. Or when you get home from a long and trying day, change into your most comfortable pair of clothes, and sit down in a warm chair to just do nothing. Needless to say, the entire gang, sans King, was nearly catatonic from the feeling. Danny notices this and repeats the action of awkwardly scratching the back of his head and reduces the intensity of the force.

"Yeah, sorry, again." Said Danny with a light chuckle, purposefully ignoring the soft, displeased moans from the girls as the oppressively comfortable force was reduced.

"Now then. I do believe that we have a monster to take care of." He said while turning back to face the monster. Suddenly, a whistling sound is heard, followed by a soft _thump_ and a squelching sound.

"MIZORE!" Shouted Moka. Danny slowly turns back to see Mizore pinned to the ground by a large, two meter long thorn. Danny stares in shock at his friend, his student, and his classmate impaled through the stomach. In an instant his hair changed into a flickering white flame. The faces sewn into the surface of his trench coat, cargo pants, and even in his boots seemed to sense what was about to happen, as they were silently screaming in fear. He slowly removed the mask, wishing to go onto this battle bare faced, so the horticultural beast could see the face of its eventual killer. Upon the removal of the mask he revealed the fangs protruding from underneath his upper lip, and the blood-red eyes just above. The eyes that would forever haunt Kurumu, the only one looking up at the time. The eyes that had seen countless beings die, had watched as civilizations crumbled because of his doing, the eyes that had stared incompassionately as entire planets were destroyed in his wake.

Danny turns to glare menacingly at the monster that had wounded Mizore. He held his left hand out and called out.

"**King, to me.**" He said. Not waiting a moment, King transformed into a flash of light and became a scythe in the hands of a master Meister.

Danny slowly walks foreword. A meter-thick vine launches itself at him, only to be hopped into hundreds of pieces in a split second, a breeze sent off of the blade catching the attention of Danny's friends. They watch as he cuts a swath through attacking vines, flying thorns, and razor-ended leaves, leaving a green stained path behind him.

* * *

After an incredibly long two minutes Danny has single handedly repelled every attack launched by the beast. He found himself standing a few dozen meters from the monster. He slowly but surely brought King to a ready stance, feet a shoulders width apart, knees slightly bent, leaning foreward slightly, and holding the scythe to the left and slightly up.

"_**Lets go! SOUL RESONANCE**_**!**" He and King shouted in sync. And even though they were hundreds of meters apart, Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, and the semi-conscious Mizore could feel as Danny's power was being shifted and amplified between him and his weapon.

"_**WITCH HUNTER**_**!**" Shouted Danny and King in unison. And suddenly Kings blade was replaced by a crescent moon shaped blade which was glowing as quick silver and liquid night flowed through his blade. Danny swings the weapon and in a burst of black and white light a blade of crescent shaped energy sliced off the right arm of the beast. He and King replete the action a dozen more times unroll all that is left is the head of the beast. The energy blade surrounding King shatters into a million tiny pieces and he returns to his ring form. Danny holds out both of his hands as a set of two small, white flames appear in the palms of his hands.

"PURGING FLAME!" He shouts as the white fire burns away the remaining plant beast and subsequently burning off both the Darke Magyk which had bound Ruby's body to the beast and the insanity which Had overtaken her mind.

The fire slowly recedes, revealing a worse-for-the-wear Ruby.

* * *

The gang look up to see Danny walking towards them, carrying an unconscious Ruby over his shoulder. Once he reaches them he uncerimoniously drops her a few feet away. They quickly back away from Mizore. He drops to his knees next to her, slowly beginning to glow gold. He reaches out and phases the thorn out of her abdomen and launches it over his shoulder into the ruined sunflower field. He reaches down to the open wound and allows the golden energy to roll off his hand and into the wound, it pools inside the wound and begins the healing with a two pronged approach. It first heals the major wound and the various punctured organs, and while this is happening it spreads into her bloodstream, flowing throughout her entire body, making her glow from the inside while doing so, and healing all the superficial wounds as well.

After the regenerational energies were expelled from her system as a golden mist from her pores, she wakes up with a gasp. She attempt to stand and manages to get up on her feet, but stumbles and is caught by Moka, who she immediately leans on for support. Danny looks over his friends and notices all the scratches on them. Then he looks down at himself and takes note of the golden energy still grapes over him. He claps his hands and the energy is expelled from him in a golden wave. The energy goes out from him and heals everyone within range, including Ruby. Once the energy is finished with its healing Danny transforms back into his human form.

"Um, Danny?" Said Kurumu softly.

"Yes, Kurumu?" Responded Danny.

"Where's Yukari?" She askes.

"Don't worry, little Yuki is perfectly fine. I've got a few friends of mine watching over her." He says while gesturing towards a tree at the edge of the forest. The girls and Tsukune look over and see a sleeping Yukari with a small gang of kitten sized dragons around her.

* * *

The gang walk over to get a better look and find Yukari laying down on a black and white patterned blanket with three green dragons laying on her chest, asleep as well. A small orange head pokes out from underneath her large hat with a silly grin. A petite mottled grey dragon and a rotund brown dragon were foraging through the tallish grass. Two purple dragons were sitting on her shoulders, humming soft lullabies, one red dragon was curled up at her feet with whisps of smoke wafting from its nostrils, staring intensely at the gang as they approached. And next to the red dragon was a powder blue dragon, mirroring the red dragon perfectly, except for the icy mist wafting from its nostrils.

"Aww! That is so **cute!**" Squees Kurumu, inadvertently waking up the young witch and green dragons. The red dragon hissed and spat a small flame at her while the blue one breathed a cold mist out, frosting over a small section of grass in front of him

"Calm down, Phyre, Eyce. We were about to wake her up anyway." Said Danny. Phyre huffed and snorted. Then suddenly stood slick still, and then lunged foreward, catching a pair of beetles. She charred one and tossed them both to Eyce. She chilled the beetle that hasn't been charred and waited for Phyre to join him. Phyre walked over and curled up with him. They rubbed snouts and then looked to their meals. Phyre was the first to snatch up her food, shivering contentedly as the cold meal was swallowed. Then Eyce delicately ate the charred beetle, enjoying the warmth of her meal. Kurumu immediately squees at the two adorable dragons sharing a meal.

"Phyre and Eyce are a couple. It's cute and a little ironic if you ask me." Said Danny as the little troop of dragons all sat on the blanket.

"You've already met Phyre and Eyce, the elemental couple. The two purple ones are Mellødy and Rhime, the song sisters. The white and brown ones are Holly and Artemis, respectively. Artemis is a genius and little Holly is my beautiful little fairy of the light. The green ones are the healing triplets, Joy, Jenny, and Jaremy. Joy is the smallest, Jenny is medium, and Jeremy is their protective brother. And the orange one is... Al right, where did Charlie go?"said Danny as the dragons, excluding Clarlie, all flew into a small pouch he held in his hands.

"Um, Danny? I think I found him." Said Moka as the little golden orange joker flew around her head and landed on her shoulder, rubbing his head on her neck and making her giggle.

"Hmm, Char, come here." He said. Charlie flutters over to him and they bein to converse in a chittering language.

"Moka? Charlie would like to know if he could stay with you. He's always wanted to find someone to befriend and he's taken quite a shining to you." Said Danny as he walked over with a hopeful looking dragon in his hands.

"Yes!" Said a very happy Moka. Charlie makes a happy chittering sound and flies over to his new vampire friend. He curls up contentedly on her amply chest and falls asleep immediately, to the amusement of everyone present.\

"Here, this is his hollow. It's where he usually sleeps, an though he seems to have found a more comfortable spot, and has all of the little trinkets he's collected over the years." Said Danny, handing over the soft pouch he had pulled from his pocket.

* * *

"Now then, we have to take care of Ruby." Said Danny, startling the witch that was standing quietly in the background

"I... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Stuttered Ruby.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you. I saw the madness that was taking over you. You dot have to worry, I burnt it out of you. Your fine now." Said Danny.

"Now. We just have one last thing to do." Said Danny as he pulled a metal, jewel encrusted gauntlet from a hammerspace he formed in front of him.

"Ruby, I want you to remember what this field looked like before the battle." He said as he placed his uncovered hand on her forehead. After a short moment he stepped away and with a sweep of his gloved hand, the field was back to normal. As if nothing had happened.

"Wh-what just happened?" Asked everyone with varying degrees of stuttering.

"The reality gauntlet. The gems of Form, Life, and Fantasy. All of reality **literally** at your fingertips. Although this one is just the prototype, i'm working to make it smaller and less metallic. Dyed carbon nanotube yarn, Gallifreyan runes made of stygian iron and alchemic silver, the whole nine yards." Said Danny with a smile.

"Now, lets get back to the beach, and lets go in style. Everyone crowd in." Said Danny, holding his arms out. Everyone reached out curiously and took a hold of him. One everyone was suitably latched on they felt a sudden change. As if time had stopped and started back up again.

"Remember this Mizore?" Asked Danny.

"I think so." She replied.

"What's happening Danny?" Askes Yukari.

"Well Yuki, were currently moving at speeds so fast that time seemingly stands still." He replies.

"Wow. Just, wow." Said Yukari. They continued walking on in silence, marveling at the occasional bird or leaf stuck in mid-air.

* * *

**Hehehe... Hi.**

***dodges flying objects of pain and frustration***

**Yeah... I'll bet you've been wondering where I've been for the last few months. Well, long story short, I had writers block, a shitload of homework (my English teacher couldn't teach her way out of a wet paper sack), my love life is even more bleak (turns out the girl I was crushing on has been in a relationship for the past year), my depression is worse (see previous parenthetical elaboration), I managed to mess up my left knee **_**again *sigh*, **_**I beta'd an awesome Danny Phantom/Land Before Time fanfic called "**_**The Land Before Time XIV: Prehistoric goes Paranormal" (insert shameless advertisement), and I started like twenty new fandoms so my unread fanfics have backed up. I currently have 124 unread Emails from Fanfic. **__**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY FOUR**_ **unread messages. I just finished this at 1:54 AM and all that's left is to upload this in the mourning. Please ignore blathering, I'm tired. And tired makes for an emotional Worsmyth.**

**Now all that's left is the Review Responses:**

**yuki100o: I think I already talked to you about this.**

**GreenDrkness: Thanks, I enjoy finding ways to connect the different story's and timelines. It's like a Nth Dimensional Puzzle**

**jeanette9a: yep.**

**shugokage: thanks, I try.**

**Soul D. Phoenix: thanks, I'm so much like Artemis at times it's almost scary. Danny will probably meet up with Arty soon. And about the Doctor? Lets just say that a certain Child of the Pond will make him visit.**

**nickorin fushionspark: I have some. And some villains will be playing different parts.**

**animeandmangafangirl: probably sometime I the next one to three chapters**

**MyraBrown: a little bit of crazy is essential. Without it we'd never be able to make sense of this crazy world.**

**jabbarulez: YEP! And if I'm correct I believe I managed to add three more this chapter; Ghost Rider, Soul Eater, and the Dragon Keeper Chronicles.**

**myJuly: I think the answer to your question is a bit obvious (see above chapter)**

**Well, done with those. If I missed any of you PM me and I'll see to it your responded to in the next chapter. And now just a few obligatory explanations for you so I HOPEFULLY don't get any questions about the subjects covered in the following explinations:**

**Just pretend that "German Stars" are worn to distinguish rank. I'm too lazy to look up the correct medals and subsequently rewrite a part I the chapter. **

**When Danny's eyes turn red it just means that he is royally pissed off. He doesn't have to worry about becoming Dan anymore but he still does cause he's Danny.**

**I chose Witch Hunter because in this story it focuses on not only being a all around powerful attack like all the Hunter moves, it also focuses on unraveling magic. Genie Hunter works with Demonic energy and Kishin Hunter works on insanity but wasn't used because the plant beast was magic. I also plan on introducing a series of Hunter techniques that have astronomical origins later on.**

**Well, I'm done for this chapter. And just a warning: If I get ANY questions that were answered in the above explinations I Will answer your questions with **_**gallons **_**of sarcasm.**

**~WordSmyth.**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**Yo. Sorry its taking so long but its the last chapter so im giving it my all. It is 9:38 am, Tuesday, may 21, 2013 and i am just past half done with 25 pages and 10338 words. And, because im so nice heres a preview:**

"What... The... Hell..." Said everyone while staring up at the swirling, green and black sky filled with floating purple islands and strange ethereal shapes flitting about from island to island and door to door.

"This... This is the Ghost Zone." Muttered Yukari excitedly, her genius mind whirling.

Suddenly Mizore stiffened and turned around to see a ten foot tall yeti with ice horns and some sort of ice prosthetic for a right arm.

"Aha! It would seem that you are these new friends the Great One spoke of!" Said the Yeti loudly and with much gusto.

'...the hell?' Thought everyone.

**HAHAHA have fun with that little excerpt.**


End file.
